Ross and Chandler: Love Story
by amandavg1
Summary: Ross and Chandler is now the very romantic, epic pairing on the show instead of Ross and Rachel. It starts when Ross has a harboured crush on Chandler since college, and in spite of his feelings for Chandler, they are best friends often talking about their relationships with other people. When Joey spills the beans, revealing Ross' feelings, that's when things get complicated.
1. The One Where Chandler Finds Out

Everyone is sitting around watching TV, while Ross is at the airport getting ready for his flight to China.

Back at Monica and Rachel's apartment, Chandler speaks up,

"I'm gonna go for a beer, anyone want one?" asked Chandler getting up.

"Yeah, sure," Joey said.

"I'll have water," Phoebe said.

"Lemonade," Rachel said.

"Red Wine," Monica said.

"I'll have a beer," Melanie said.

Chandler looks at everyone shocked, and annoyed.

"What do you guys think I am, a waiter?" Chandler asked annoyed.

"Sorry honey, I'll help," Rachel said getting up. They walked into the kitchen and Rachel whispers,

"Pretty great news about Ross off to China," Rachel said.

Chandler smiles and nods while he gets 3 beers from the fridge.

"Yeah, great," Chandler said trying not to sound sarcastic. Rachel looks at Chandler and studies his face. She knew he could be still upset that he cancelled his wedding to Ryan.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Rachel asked as they brought the drinks out to everyone. Chandler sighs and sits down next to Joey and Melanie.

"Oh I'm doing fantastic that I cancelled our wedding, groaned in misery for the last week and just yesterday I find out that she cheated on me with some physio freak while we were engaged and tells me she's pregnant," Chandler said frustrated and put his hands on his face and groaned. "With my kid. Oh I'm sure her new boyfriend will be all over that idea and will take the kid away from me, and my kid will call him Dada and he'll see all of his firsts!"

Everyone looked at Chandler in moments of sympathy for him.

"Honey, why did you cancel the wedding in the first place?" Monica asked rubbing his leg.

"I don't know," Chandler admitted. "I guess because I felt like I wasn't attracted to her much anymore. My love for her wasn't the same."

"Sweetie, you don't have to feel bad," Rachel added in. "You shouldn't be with someone for the rest of your life if you aren't going to be attracted to her, or love her the same way."

"Yeah, Chandler, it'll be ok," Phoebe said. "Daniel's the stepdad, you're his real biological Dad."

"Tracy probably didn't feel the same way for you either, man," Joey said. "That's why she cheated. Tracy had no right to cheat, but I think it's for the best that you two split up."

"Joey's right honey," Rachel said sitting on the table in front of Chandler. "She found someone that made her happy. You will too, I promise."

Chandler looked at everyone and sighed. He knew they were right, but it was still painful.

"Thanks guys," Chandler said. "I don't know what I'd do without your support."

Everyone smiled and continued to watch TV.

…

There was a knock on the door and Monica went to answer it. It was a mailman delivering a package addressed to Chandler Bing. Monica signed off for it and thanked him before shutting the door.

"Chandler, it's for you," Monica called. "I'm not sure who it's from though."

Chandler got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Monica holding a small package.

"Really? I don't get much mail," Chandler said taking the package and walked into the living room and sat down. He opened it and saw a black box. He opened it and he almost fainted in shock and speechless. He didn't know how to react

"Oh my god," Chandler said holding the Silver watch in a glass box. "This… is.. wow.."

"That is beautiful," Phoebe said admiring the silver watch from across the table. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know," Chandler said looking inside and found a card and opened it. "..It's from Ross?!"

"Ross?!" They all said at the same time in shock and such surprise.

"How did he know?" Chandler asked still surprised holding the watch. "It is exactly like the one my Grandfather had, and I wanted so much. It was like months ago, when we were walking to Central Perk, and I saw it in the jewelry store a few blocks from my office… I can't believe he remembered."

Everyone agreed in awe of the watch, and still surprised that Ross would do that for him.

"It must've cost him a fortune," Monica said holding the glass box with the watch. "I can't believe he did this."

"Come on, Ross? Remember when he moved into his first apartment, met Carol the museum and fell in love with her, then bought her that ridiculously expensive duck?" Joey said. Everyone looks at him. Joey realizes he just spilled the beans about Ross's crush on Chandler, and most importantly that he was gay.

"Um, what did you just say?" Monica asked completely stunned and speechless.

"Uh, um, I need another beer," Joey said getting up and walked to the kitchen. "If anyone needs me, I'll be… in Cleveland."

Joey tries to make a run for it but Phoebe shouts after him.

"Get your ass back here Tribbiani!" She shouts rather harshly than intended. Joey slowly walks back in very nervously. Chandler gets up and walks over to him, full of emotion, he didn't even know how to react.

"What was that love part?" Chandler asked very slowly and scared like.

Joey didn't even look at him in the eyes and held his beer tighter in his hands.

"I said, uh, crystal duck?" Joey tried but he didn't have any luck. "Oh come on! I was acting!"

"I don't think you were," Chandler said before sitting down in the kitchen. "Oh, my god.."

"Oh Nononono!" Joey said upset that he spilled the beans. Melanie gets up and goes to him.

"Keep saying that, it'll turn back time," She said.

Chandler just sits there in shock.

…

Everyone was in the kitchen shocked and didn't know how to react to the whole situation.

"Ross, is gay?" Rachel asked finally out of the whole room of silence. "Monica, did you know?"

"No," Monica said shocked. "Never.. I don't believe it.. Ross was always straight.. I think…"

"Ross, gay?" Phoebe said before laughing. Everyone looks at her. "What? Don't you think it's kinda funny? I mean, out of all of us, who would be the most likely to be gay?"

"Chandler," Everyone said at the same time.

"Hey!" Chandler said harshly before he went back into shock. "I.. this is unbelievable.. I… oh god.."

"I can't believe it," Monica said before sitting down next to Chandler who is visibly full of emotion. "I never figured this out.. I can't believe my brother is gay."

"This is huge," Phoebe said standing up.

"No it's not!" Joey said chiming in trying to calm everyone down. "It's tiny, petite, small!"

"I don't think our lives are going to be the same ever again," Phoebe said getting a glass of wine.

"Pheebs, chill out!" Joey said panicking.

"All this time, Ross?" Chandler said rubbing his temples trying to calm down. "He's my best friend, and he's gay for me? I.. all this time? I can't believe he didn't tell me.."

"Given that you were engaged to be married, and straight, would be a hint that you would reject him and break his heart," Joey explained with a hand on his shoulder. "He just never found the right time to tell you."

"I'm not gay.." Chandler said over and over again repeatedly. "Am I?"

"Chandler honey, you have to figure that out on your own," Rachel explained with a hand on his other shoulder. "Before Ross well, opened up… you were sleeping with women and flirting. That's two clues that you are straight."

"Yeah, I guess," Chandler said before getting out of the chair. "But, I gotta go talk to him, this is huge. Too big."

"Chandler, you aren't gay, so you are basically going to break his heart, that can wait," Joey said grabbing him. "He's on his way to China."

"Did he leave yet?" Chandler asked ignoring the fact that Joey said he wasn't gay. Monica went and grabbed a copy of the flight ticket.

"It doesn't leave for another 45 minutes, but you'll never make it in time," Monica explained.

"I have to try," Chandler said opening the door of the apartment. "I.. I have to talk to him about this.. I can't wait until he gets back.."

"What are you going to say?" Phoebe asked.

"I.. I'm not sure," Chandler said full of emotion. "I may know when I see him."

"I'm sorry buddy," Joey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Chandler said quietly before leaving to get his coat and shoes on from their apartment. Everyone looks at each other worried about the situation.

…

Chandler ran into the airport and saw Ross heading into the hallway that leads to the plane.

"Ross!" Chandler shouts but he couldn't hear him because he was wearing headphones. "Ross! Stop, I gotta talk to you!"

It was too late, when Chandler made it, Ross was already heading on the plane. Chandler attempts to chase after him but the flight attendant stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, let me see your boarding pass," she said.

"Oh no, I don't have one," Chandler explained. "I just have to talk to my friend, who is just down the hall."

Chandler attempts to go down the hall but the attendant stops him.

"Sir, I can't let you beyond this point without a boarding pass," she instructed Chandler as she pushed him back.

"But ma'am I have to…" Chandler started but the attendant shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir," She said. "If you wouldn't mind, you are holding up the line."

"Uh, can you give him a message for me?" Chandler asked upset that he just missed Ross.

"Sure."

"Tell him, It's Chandler.. thank you for the gift and.. I'll see him when he gets back," Chandler said upset.

"Fine, which one is he?"

"The one with the headphones on, and skinny jeans," Chandler said. The lady smiled and nodded.

"I'll see that he gets the message," She said. Chandler nods and leaves. Before he leaves, Chandler looks back and sighs.

"Bye Ross."

…

Chandler walked home and turned to go inside Monica's apartment. Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica were cleaning up the beers and cups.

"From the look on your face, I say you didn't make it," Monica stated looking at Chandler who nodded and sat down.

"No, I didn't," Chandler said. "I..I.. Never really felt that way about Ross.. He's my best friend. I'm straight.. I think…"

"Chandler, sweetie, are you saying that you might be gay for Ross?" Rachel asked sitting down next to him.

"I don't know.. That could be the reason I cancelled my wedding.." Chandler admitted.

"Chandler, there's only one way to solve this," Phoebe said standing across the table from Chandler. "Are you attracted to men?"

"I never really thought about it, but that could be the reason I stopped having sex with Tracy before I cancelled the wedding," Chandler explained but realizing that he might be gay. "Or let her get too intimate, like touching, or kissing.. Around any girl actually and.."

"Chandler stop right there, it sounds to me that you might be gay too," Rachel said holding his hand.

"Yeah, I think so," Chandler admitted.

"So that's great, I mean you and Ross," Monica said with a smile. "The best part is you know everything about him. You and Ross are best friends."

"Yeah but it's Ross, y'know? Ross. I've known him since college," Chandler said. "But, it could work out great."

"I know honey," Rachel said happily for her friend.

"Yeah but it's like starting on the 15th date, it's almost like a serious relationship, commitment," Phoebe said.

Chandler looks at Phoebe shocked.

"What? Oh god," Chandler said quietly giving this second thoughts. "I feel odd…"

"What happens when it doesn't work out?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, it might not," Chandler said getting up to leave. "I..I'm sorry, I have to go.. I can't deal with this right now.."

Chandler leaves and shuts the door rather hard than intended. He storms into his apartment and found that Joey was making out with Melanie on the chair. Joey notices him and stops.

"Hey Bud, did you talk to Ross?" Joey asked while Melanie was on his lap.

"No, I didn't make it, I-I'm sorry, I don't want to talk," Chandler said emotionally and walked into his room and shut the door.

"I think Chandler needs you right now, Joey," Melanie said after a moment of silence. "We can finish this another time. Chandler needs a friend."

"I hate to admit this, but you are right," Joey said as Melanie got off his lap.

"Yeah, let me know what happens," Melanie said kissing his cheek before heading to the door. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, for sure," Joey said as she smiled and left.

…

Joey walks into the apartment the next morning while Rachel and Monica were sitting down at the table.

"Hey, how's Chandler holding up?" asked Monica.

"Not good, he didn't leave his room for the past while including this morning," Joey said.

"I feel so bad for him, you know? Finding that your best friend is gay, and has a crush on him, and to top it all off he finds out he is gay too," Rachel said sipping her juice and placing it back on the table.

"And let's not forget his ex fiancee is pregnant," Monica added eating her toast.

"Oh yeah, poor honey," Rachel said in sympathy for him. "I wish we could do something to make him feel better."

"I'm not sure we can," Joey said getting a cup of coffee on the counter. "I think this is something we need to let Chandler figure out."

"Yeah but…"

They stop talking as Chandler walks in like a zombie and refuses to make eye contact with anyone. He walks over to the coffee machine pours himself a coffee

and walks away to the living room.

"Wow, he is in bad shape," Monica said shocked.

"That's not even the worst of it," Joey said. "He hasn't spoken to anyone and refuses to tell jokes or comment on anything."

"We gotta snap him out of it," Rachel said getting up and walks into the living room. She takes the coffee and puts it down. "Chandler, you need to stop this. You know that you are gay, so stop beating yourself up. It's who you are and it doesn't change the way any of us feel about you. We love you, Honey. That'll never change."

Chandler finally made eye contact with Rachel and sighs.

"I thought about this whole Ross thing a million times, and I don't think it's a good idea," Chandler admitted before groaning. "I mean, he's my best friend and I can't lose our friendship over a bad relationship."

"Honey, why do you think it'll be bad?" Monica asked entering the room.

"I don't know, I just never looked at him that way before," Chandler said putting his face into his hands. "Urgh, what is wrong with my life?!"

"Nothing," Rachel said soothingly. "You are just on a path of discovering yourself. We all are. I think you need to calm down a bit, it's not as bad as you think."

"Rachel is right Chandler, I think you should give him a shot," Monica said rubbing his leg. "What do you have to lose?"

"My friendship," Chandler said upset.

"Chandler, stop worrying, I think you two will be a good match," Rachel said. "Get up, go to the airport and pick him up! He is at gate 27-B.

Chandler got up and smiled,

"You guys are right, I'm going to the airport, to the airport, to get Ross," Chandler said before speed walking out the door to get changed and go to the airport.

…

Chandler ran into the airport, gate 27-B and waited for Ross to get off the plane, but kind of nervous about how to approach the topic. He knew his friends were right. The passengers started to get off the plane and Chandler was pushing through people to get to the front of the crowd. When he got to the front, he waited for Ross, but when he saw him, he wasn't alone. Chandler panicked, and didn't want Ross to see that he was there to confess, or anything. He tried to push by people to leave but Ross spotted him before he could leave.

"Chandler?" Ross asked.

"Oh, uh, hi… Ross," Chandler said turning around to face him awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked holding hands.

"Um, I uh, wanted to, um, say welcome back," Chandler stuttered feeling uneasy and jealous, but didn't want Ross to know he started to have feelings. "Uh, How was China?"

"It was great, thanks!" Ross said happily. "Did you get my gift?"

"Uh, Yeah," Chandler said remembering that was the day he found all this out and started to feel uncomfortable with emotion. "Th-thanks. It's just- just great. You did - didn't have too…"

"I wanted to, you are my best friend," Ross said in a way that he was clearly over his crush on him. Chandler sighed as he noticed, upset.

…

Chandler ran through the door into the large apartment and breathed heavily to catch his breath.

"Chandler! What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Ross… here… not alone… girl… holding… hands.. I don't.. I… really… need.. to catch… my.. breath.." Chandler said in between harsh breaths and tried to calm down. "I'm good. Ross is not alone.."

Ross walked through the door with a girl, holding hands before Chandler could finish his sentence.

"Hey everyone!" Ross announced happily. "This is Julie."

"Julie," Chandler repeated in frustration and jealousy. Everyone felt sorry for Chandler and weirded out because Ross is gay and with a woman.

"Hi," Everyone said at the same time.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Julie said nicely.

"Oh so she's so nice and polite.. what is she going to do next Ross? Rub your feet and give you massages?!" Chandler snapped before storming out of the apartment out of pure jealousy and slammed the door. Ross stood there speechless and shocked of Chandler's behaviour. Everyone else knew that it was and felt sorry for him.

"What was that all about?" Ross asked holding Julie's hand.

"Well, he just found out that Tracy cheated on him while they were engaged and she's pregnant," Rachel explained covering up the story of Chandler knowing about his crush, and starting to have feelings.

"Oh, that sucks, I.. I know how he feels, I, better talk to him," Ross said.

"No, you can't!" Monica said nervously.

"Why? I'll be able to help."

"Well, he wants to be left alone," Joey added in. "He said he just needs time."

"That snap doesn't sound like he wants to be left alone," Ross said. "Thanks guys, but I can handle Chandler. We've been friends for a long time."

"I really don't think you should," Joey said nervously. "Look, you just got back to town with your new... " gulped because this was really awkward to say. "Girlfriend. Do something with her. We can handle this."

"You sure now?"

"Yeah, go on!" Phoebe said opening the door. "You still have unpacking to do."

"I guess so, um, it was nice seeing you guys again," Ross said before leaving with Julie.

Phoebe shut the door and sighed.

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad!" Phoebe said pacing back and forth. "Ross is gay and he's dating a woman!"

"Poor Chandler, this must be really hard on him," Rachel said in sympathy for him. "Ross doesn't know that Chandler wants him. Or knows that Chandler knows he had a thing for him."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Joey chimed in. "I mean, Ross shouldn't be dating women if he's gay, right? This isn't right."

"Yeah, but Ross doesn't know that we know he's gay," Monica said.

"Should we tell him we know?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it might be for the best," Phoebe said. "On the other hand, he might get suspicious of how we know."

"Yeah, I guess we should stay quiet and let them sort this out," Joey said. They all agree and sigh.

…

A couple weeks has flown by since Ross came back and Chandler was getting even more jealous and angry. Ross has announced to everyone in the coffeehouse that he and Julie are planning on buying a cat. Chandler laughs sarcastically and sighs.

"Oh isn't that dandy?" He said rather rudely. "A cat, you two are buying a cat, together. Oh that's wonderful. Great, fantastic…" He noticed he was talking louder than he intended. "Man I'm talking loud."

"Are you ok?" Ross asked confused. Chandler sighs and walks over to the ordering area and sat down.

"I'll talk to him," Joey said getting up. He walked over and stood near Chandler.

"How could he do this to me, man?" Chandler said emotionally. "They are buying a cat. A cat, together! Oh god, they are serious… Joe, Ross is gay! I have to tell him how I feel."

"No you can't, look man, this ship has sailed, you have to accept the fact that Ross is over you and moved on," Joey explained. "I'm Sorry, man. I really am."

"Well, I guess he's gonna be with her and I just have to move on," Chandler said as Joey smiled slightly and and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good," Joey said as he turned around and walked back to his seat with the group.

...

Later on, Chandler sits in his room alone thinking about Ross and Julie and how that is so gross considering that he is gay. Then a ghost of Ross appeared in his room.

"Ooh my god, Ross?" Chandler asked as he walked over to him. "How, when uh.. Why?"

"I don't get why you couldn't just have told me how you felt earlier," Ghost Ross said rudely.

"You never told me how you felt!" Chandler chimed in angry. "You've had, gee I don't know… since college!"

Ghost Ross calmed down and looked at him.

"You always appeared straight, Chandler, there never was a good time," he responded calmly. "I didn't want to lose you as my best friend."

"I am currently with Julie and we are going to buy a cat," Ghost Ross informed him. Chandler scoffs and sits down on his bed. "You could stop me you know, because you like me and you know it, this insane jealousy madness can stop if you just admit it to me."

"Joey told me that you moved on, and I should get you out of my head and move on too," Chandler said.

"You can't stop thinking about me, can you? That's why I'm still here, Chandler," Ghost Ross said. Chandler sighs and knew that he was right. "Look, you and I are perfect together, come on, give us a chance."

"I.. I can't, I've been doing a lot of thinking and Joey is right," Chandler said emotionally. "Ross, it's too hard. If we broken up, if I lost you after everything…"

"Whoah! Whoah, what makes you think we are going to break up?" Ghost Ross interrupted confused.

"Have you and I ever been in a relationship where neither of us has broken up?" He asked.

"No… but that only has to happen once," Ghost Ross said. "The only question is, are you attracted to men?"

"I, I think so," Chandler said with a sigh after a long pause. "But I never in my life looked at you that way before."

"Chandler, you have been since I got back from China, you are insanely jealous of me and Julie," Ghost Ross said. "I'm just your imagination, but you have to tell me how you feel, so we can talk about us."

The Ghost Ross walked up to Chandler and kisses him while putting his hands on Chandler's cheeks. He broke it and faded away leaving Chandler standing there shocked, not knowing what to say next.

"W-Wow…" He said standing there, surprised. Now he knew he had to express his feelings to Ross before he buys a cat with Julie.

 _ **End of Part One.**_


	2. The One Where Ross Finds Out

Chandler groans as he walks into Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica walks over to him and rubs his arm in sympathy.

"Hey," she said quietly, not really knowing how to start. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Chandler replied as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry honey," Rachel said walking in. "I think you need to find a way to move on. You know? I hate to see you miserable like this."

"Rachel's right man, I know it's hard.. but it might make you feel better," Joey added getting a beer from the fridge.

Chandler sighs and moans, devastated.

"I know.. but before I thought of him as, you know, Ross, my best friend," Chandler muttered holding back his tears. "But know everything's just… Urgh. He's now like, Rooossss… I never knew about… and now I find out and he's the guy I want and can't have."

Everyone shares a glance feeling sympathy for what Chandler is going through.

"We're sorry Hon, we really are," Phoebe said rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe you'll start to move on if you go on a date. I mean, I know you don't want to.. but maybe you'll find closure and say, 'You know, I'm over him.', and get on with your life."

There's was a moment of silence and Chandler finally speaks up,

"Ok."

Everyone became surprised that Chandler actually admits that he needs to move on. For the past couple days he just felt awful and never wanted to move on. Chandler stood up from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"W-what?" Joey asked shocked. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Chandler admitted. "This may just be what I need to get over Ross."

"Oh Chandler, that's great, but are you sure you are ready?" asked Rachel with a half smile.

"I think so," Chandler said trying to sound encouraged.

"Ok, I know of a guy who's gay," Monica replied. "I'll set you up."

"Thanks Mon," said Chandler kissing her cheek. Monica smiled.

"Finally moving on, that's wonderful," Phoebe said hugging Chandler. "I'll happy for you."

"Thanks," Chandler admits breaking the hug.

…

Everyone is at Central Perk, Monica and Joey are sitting on the couch along with Phoebe. Chandler is sitting on the single couch and Rachel is sitting on a chair near the front of the store. Ross and Julie are standing outside of the coffee house and kissed, but briefly. Phoebe notices,

"Oh Jeez, Chandler don't look!"

Chandler gets confused and turns around and sees Ross and Julie.

"Come on guys, I'm fine, Monica got me a date for tonight," Chandler said trying not to sound jealous. "I don't care anymore. I want to get on with my life."

"I mean, I know we said it's great you want to move on.. but isn't this a little too soon?" Rachel asked, admitting how she really felt.

"You were really jealous," Joey added.

"Oh my INSANE jealousy thing?" Chandler asked with a fake laugh trying to convince them he was fine. "I've decided as much FUN as that was, I'm not going to let this ruin my life."

"So you are really ok about all this?" Monica asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm moving on," Chandler responded leaning back on his chair so he didn't have to see Ross and Julie together. Ross and Julie enter holding hands as Chandler tries to keep himself casual.

"Hey guys," Ross greeted.

"Hey," they all said.

"Oh, Monica, I figured I'd come by tomorrow morning and pick up Fluffy's old cat toy, OK?" asked Ross as Chandler groaned quietly to himself unnoticed by everyone.

"Only if you say his full name," Monica replied teasingly.

"Can I come over tomorrow and pick up Fluffy Meowington's cat toy," Ross repeated reluctantly.

"Alright," Monica said chuckling.

"Oh and Chandler, how did the sonogram go yesterday?" Ross asked turning to Chandler.

"Great, the baby is 8 weeks along," Chandler said trying to change the topic quickly.

"Aw, that's great," Rachel said happily. "Do they know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet," Chandler responded hoping that Ross wouldn't bring the cat topic up again. "I'm kinda hoping for a boy."

Everyone chuckled.

"Hey, about the cat, we figure it'll live with Ross half the time, and with me half the time," Julie said not containing her excitement within her anymore. Ross chuckled nervously.

"Isn't that dandy?" Chandler said getting up from his chair. "I, I'm going to go now. I have a date… you know.. I'm happy for you two. Getting a cat… uh, have fun, with the cat.. I hope you have a wonderful night… um bye!"

Chandler sped walked out the door as Ross was very confused.

…

Chandler is at a nice restaurant with a man named both sit in awkward silence. Chandler drinks his champagne and orders another one.

"I don't know if Monica told you this, but this is the first date I've been on since my long term relationship ended.. so If I seem nervous.. I am," Darrin said very nervously.

Chandler shakes his head and sighs,

"How long do cats live?" he asked getting himself drunk out of depression.

"What?" Darrin asked confused.

"How long do cats live, I mean if you don't kill it?" Chandler asked.

"Um I don't know… 15, maybe 16 years?" Darrin estimated.

"Oh that is REALLY great," Chandler said drinking his champagne.

"Um, cheers?" Darrin asked uneasy. Chandler finished and chancked his drink with his.

"Monica said I was handsomer than this didn't she?" Darrin asked fidgeting with his fingers.

"Oh no, Darrin.. it's not you… It's me," Chandler said snapping back into reality. "Here's the thing… I have a problem.. my friend is getting a cat with his… girlfriend."

"Is the guy an old boyfriend, is he gay?" asked Darrin as Chandler laughs drunkenly. "

"No… he wished it though," Chandler admitted drinking more of his drink getting himself more drunk. "It's a cat.. you know.. a cat.. why can't they get a fruitfly that lasts a day?"

"Oh um.. I-"

"I'm sorry, let's talk about you," Chandler interrupted drunk.

...

The waiter comes over as Chandler leans back on his chair drunk.

"So, would you like any dessert?" the waiter asked.

"No!" Darrin said quickly and nervously. "No dessert, just a check, please."

"I'm sorry… is this too weird for you?" A drunk Chandler asked obviously very drunk. "We can talk about you some more.."

"Oh it's ok, do you want a piece of pie or something?" Darrin asked trying to ease the tension.

"Nah, I'm good.. I'm sorry I'm like this.. I'm a mess," Chandler said drunk and devastated. "I screwed up our date.. god I'm an idiot!" Chandler groans into his hands.

"You're not an idiot," Darrin said trying to calm him down.

"Yes I am, I just want to get over him, you know?" Chandler said calming down and buried his face into his hands. "Urgh, why can't I do that?"

"Look, I've gone through a long term breakup, you're going to be fine, man," Darrin said trying to help him feel better. "You can't see it now because you haven't had any closure."

"Closure?" Chandler said looking at him. "What do you mean? How do I do that?"

"Well, there's no easy way, I guess it just takes however long it takes for you to tell him, I'm over you," Darrin explained.

"Yeah, you're right, you're BRILLIANT!" Chandler said happily; very drunk. "I need to get some closure. Closure…"

The waiter walked pasted them and Chandler asked for the phone. He dialed Ross' number and it went to the answering machine.

"Hey, Ross, it's Chandler. I'm so happy you and Julie are getting a cat. You should name the cat Darrin.. if it's a boy you two decide… I was just thinking of names. The reason, um, I'm calling… I'm over you. Completely OVER you. You can go off and get that cat, because I'm over you. And that's what they call closure."

Hangs up and smiles drunkenly to Darrin who looks uneasy.

...

Chandler is at his and Joey's apartment. He is sitting on a stool in the kitchen taking aspirin groaning because he has a horrible headache. Ross comes in.

"Hey," Ross said nicely.

"Hey," Chandler replied with a half smile.

"How was the date?" Ross asked feeling uneasy about bringing up the topic.

"Um, there was a restaurant.. I know I was drinking wine… lots of it..." Chandler said at a partial loss of memory.

"Esh," Ross managed to say as Chandler nodded, feeling very tired. "Julie is downstairs getting a cab. I'm heading over to Monica's to get the cat toy…"

Notices that Chandler is staring at him oddly,

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh..um," Chandler responded snapping out of his thoughts. "I don't know.. I felt like I dreamt about you last night… I can't remember anything… um.. did I call you? Did you call me?"

"No, I was at Julie's house last night," Ross said feeling awkward. "I have to go to Monica's. You coming over?"

"Oh, sure," Chandler said following him to Monica's.

"I check my messages real fast, I haven't been home lately," Ross said picking up the phone and started listening to his messages. "Oh, Chandler, I have a message from you." A pause. "Who' s Darrin?"

Chandler turns around from the fridge and remembers the phone call he made last night at the restaurant. He freaks out and runs and jumps on Ross' back trying to get the phone.

"Ross, give me the phone, give me the phone, give me the phone, you don't need to listen to that.. give me the phone!" Chandler said panicking on Ross' back trying to get the phone from him.  
"You're over me?" Ross asked absolutely shocked. Changer groans.

"Ohhhh god…" Chandler muttered climbing off his back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Wha... you're uh, you're, you're over me?" Ross stammered not knowing how to respond.

Chandler moans and put his face in his hands.

"When, when were you... under me?" asked Ross still at a loss of words, of what to say. "Chan, Chandler… l do you, I mean, were you, uh. . . What?"

"Ok.. I tell you… lately.. I've sorta developed feelings for you.." Chandler admitted in a quiet voice.

"You had feelings for me?" asked Ross surprised that his best friend has has a thing for him.

"Yeah… so?" Chandler asked. "You had feelings for me first!"

"Woah, Huh, You know about my, I mean, you know I had... you know?" Ross asked shocked that Chandler know about his crush.

"Joey told me," Chandler admitted drinking his juice.

"When did he... when did he... when did he?" Ross asked still in a state of shock.

"When you were in China," Chandler said.

"China," Ross repeated.

"Meeting Julie," Chandler finished.

"Julie. Julie. That. Oh God. Julie, right. OK, I need to lie down," Ross said heading to the couch then he stopped. "No, ya know, I'm gonna stand. I'm gonna stand, I'm gonna walk, I'm walkin' and I am standing." Ross is pacing the floor as Chandler stood there watching him. "OK so you uh, and now wha... and now, now, now you're over me?"

"Are you over me?" Chandler asked with a half smile.

There was a moment of silence. The doorbell buzzes.

"That's, that's Julie. Ju... Julie, Julie," Ross stammered as he goes over to it. He talks on the intercom. "Hi Julie."

"Hi honey, I've got a cab waiting," Julie responded over the intercom.

"I'll be right down," Ross said as Chandler grew surprised and hurt.

"Wait, so, you're going?" he asked.

"Well, OK, I uh, I have to," Ross started. "I can't deal with this right now. I mean, I've uh, y'know, I've got a cab, I've got a girlfriend, I'm... I'm gonna go get a cat."

"But Ross, you are gay, you can't!" Chandler said begging him not to go. "This isn't right, just don't go.."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Chandler, I have to, I'm obligated to Julie," Ross said as he left.

Chandler sat down and started getting teary, but he didn't cry.

…

Chandler just finished a tough day at the office. He couldn't stop thinking about how Ross found out. He still has feelings for him, but things didn't work out the way Chandler hoped. Chandler grabbed his brief case and his coat, before he made it to the door, Ross came in, clearly irritated.

"Hi.." Chandler started absolutely shocked to see him.

"I didn't get a cat," Ross stated upset.

"Oh um, that's.. um," Chandler before Ross interrupted him.

"That's not great, ok, it's not wonderful or super, it's horrible," Ross said furious. "It's completely 100% the opposite of what you think it is! Ok?!"

"I get it Ross," Chandler responded in sadness.

"You did not have any right to tell me you had feelings for me!" Ross said almost shouting.

"What?" Chandler asked hurting on the inside.

"I was doing great with Julie before I found out about you," Ross snapped rudely at Chandler who also heated in rage.

"You are gay Ross!" Chandler fired back. "Come on, that wasn't a relationship, that was something you forced yourself into to get over me!"

"Hey!" Ross snapped back. "Don't judge me!"

"I was doing fine until I found out about you too, do you think it's easy for me to see you with her?!" Chandler shot back gripping onto his brief case.

"You should've said something to me then!"

"I didn't know then, and how come you said nothing to me?!" Chandler asked very upset.

"There never was a good time," Ross said upset as well.

"Right," Chandler said sarcastically. "You had feelings for me since College! You should've told me!"

"You always appeared straight Chandler, I couldn't lose your friendship by admitting how I felt, and I didn't know you were gay!" Ross fired back angry.

"Well I am!" Chandler shot back. "Is there a point to what you are trying to tell me?"

"The point is I... I don't need this right now, OK," Ross said upset. "It, it's too late, I'm with somebody else, I'm obligated to her now. This ship has sailed."

"So what you're saying is, you aren't going to admit you are gay, and shutting down whatever the hell you felt for me?!" Chandler clarified annoyed and upset.

"Hey, I've been doing it since College, I've gotten pretty damn good at it!" Ross fired back.

"Ok, fine, you know what, I don't care!" Chandler said trying to hold back his tears. "You go ahead and do that, Ross. Alright?"

"Fine," Ross said heading to the door. He opened it and walked down the hall.

"I don't need your STUPID ship, and you know what, now I have CLOSURE!" Chandler finished before locking up his office before slamming his hands on the door in emotion. He pulls himself together and sighs. He released his hands off the door. Ross comes back with an emotionless expression on his face. Chandler turns and faces him. He half smiles as Ross comes over and kisses him passionately. Ross puts his hands on Chandler's sides as he puts his hands on his cheeks, moving through his hair.

 _ **The end of part 2**_


	3. The One With The List

Chandler walks into Monica and Rachel's apartment, still not over the kiss he and Ross shared. He kept on smiling to himself, blushing hard. The girls are in the living room chatting, when they notice Chandler, who is in a particularly good mood.

"Hey, you seem relatively happy," Monica started. "What's up?"

"He kissed me," Chandler admitted loud enough that he knew the girls heard him. It took them a moment to process this and they screamed, perking up with excitement as Chandler walked into the living room. Rachel stood up and hugged him, unable to stay calm.

"Oh my god!" Rachel nearly screeched as she broke the embrace jumping up and down. "This is unbelievable!"

"OH MY GOD!" Monica said repeating "oh my god" over and over, surprised.

"We want to hear everything!" Phoebe added in happily. "Sit, sit, sit!"

Chandler sat down on the couch, still blushing from the kiss, and kind of embarrassed by the girl's public display of excitement.

"I'm unplugging the phone!" Rachel shouted, almost too loud.

"Rachel, you don't need to yell," Chandler said rubbing his ears.

"I'm SORRY!" Rachel shouted, again. Chandler sighed and rolled his eyes. Rachel unplugged the phone. She ran back to the couch and sat next to Chandler in excitement.

"Chandler, does this end well, or do we need tissues?" Phoebe asked.

"It ended very well," Chandler responded with a smile. "But, don't you guys think you're overreacting… just a smidgen?"

"Of course we aren't!" Monica said running over with wine glasses, and a red wine bottle. She sat down and placed everything on the coffee table. "What happened? How did he kiss you?"

"Was it like, was it like a soft brush against your lips?" Rachel asked.

"Or was it like a, you know, a "I gotta have you now" kind of thing?" Phoebe finished for Rachel.

"How was he holding you?" Monica added in excitedly. "Was his hand on your back, or your waist?"

"Girls, please!" Chandler said interrupting their state of rambling. "I just came to tell you the news, not to start another game show!"

Monica, Rachel and Phoebe sigh and roll their eyes, knowing they weren't going to get much out of him.

…

Joey and Ross were in the kitchen eating pizza. Ross was standing across from Joey who is sitting down on a stool.

"...And, uh, I kissed him," Ross said finishing his story to Joey. He smiled and nodded.

"Tongue?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Ross said blushing into his answer.

"Cool," Joey replied taking a bite out of his pizza.

…

Joey, Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler are at Central perk. Chandler is showing everyone his new computer, which is on the table in front of them.

"All right, check out this bad boy. 12 megabytes of ram. 500 megabyte hard drive. Built-in spreadsheet capabilities and a modem that transmits at over 28,000 b.p.s," Chandler explains excitedly. Phoebe leans over from the chair by the front doors, interested.

"Wow," Phoebe said. "What are you gonna use it for?"

There's a moment of silence.

"Games and stuff," Chandler replied doggedly. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"There are no jobs," Monica said upset, sitting next to Chandler on the couch. "There are no jobs for me."

"Wait, here's one," Joey added reading over her shoulder behind the orange couch. There's a pause. "Uh, would you be willing to cook naked?"

"There's an ad for a naked chef?" Monica asked surprised, skimming through the paper.

"No, but if you're willing to cook naked, then you might be willing to dance naked," Joey explained as Monica sighs annoyed. " And then…" rubs his fingers together.

"Alright then, as much as I love listening to Joey's naked job stories," Chandler said sarcastically as he closed the lid of his computer. Joey glares at him. "I have to use the bathroom."

Chandler stands up and walks into the men's bathroom. Ross then enters feeling distraught.

"Hi," Ross greets in a depressed tone. Everyone looks at him.

"Hey, oh, so, um...how'd you make out last night?" Phoebe asked sitting in the singular char by the front doors.

"That, that is funny.. That is painfully funny…" Ross stammers not really knowing what to say. "No, wait. Wait, yeah, that's just painful."

"Wait a minute," Monica asked confused. "I thought last night was great."

"Yeah, it was, but...I get home, ok, and I see Julie's saline solution on my night table," Ross began to explain to his friends and sister. "And I'm thinking to myself, oh my god, what the hell am I doing? I mean, here I am, I am with Julie, this incredible, great woman, and.. You know, I'm obligated to her…"

"You got all that from saline solution?" Joey asked as Ross glares at him.

"We are talking about Chandler here," Rachel said carrying a tray. "You and Chandler."

"Believe me, I've been dreaming about me and Chandler for six years now," Ross added in as everyone gave him a look of sympathy. "But now, I'm with Julie, I'm obligated to her. I still care about her. The last thing I want to do is hurt her... So it's like me and Julie, me and Chander, me and Julie, me and…" Ross stops his rambling and starts to panic because Chandler is walking back from the bathroom. "Chandler, Chandler, Chandler…"

They just look at each other, with little smiles, not really knowing how to talk about what happened last night. The rest of the friends just look at the two, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey," Chandler finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"H-How are you?" Ross asked nervously.

"Good," Chandler replied, standing behind the couch, standing by Joey, who backs up a little bit to give them some space. "How are you?"

"Good," Ross responded.

They smile small at each other as Julie walks in. Ross looks at her feeling quite uneasy, "Julie, Julie! I, um, how are you?"

"I'm good honey, how are you?" Julie asked as Chandler fidgeted with his fingers, extremely tense.

"Good," Ross replied as he glanced at Chandler who just walked away and sat down on the couch, looking away from him and Julie.

…

Chandler walks into Monica and Rachel's apartment, a couple hours after they were at the coffee house.. All the girls are in the kitchen.

"Have you guys spoken to Ross?" Chandler asked still feeling jealous that Ross is still with Julie, even after they shared a passionate kiss the other night. The girls shook their heads.

"Sorry honey," Monica said rubbing his arm, feeling terrible.

"We haven't seen or spoken to him," Rachel added in sitting down at the table.

"I checked my messages and Ross hasn't called," Chandler said upset sitting down at the table across from Rachel. "WHY hasn't he called? He's going to force himself to stay with Julie, isn't he?" Sarcastically now. "He's going to stay with her because he doesn't want to dump her ass!" Back to normal. "God, I can't take it anymore!"

Chandler groans into his hands as Monica, Rachel and Phoebe just look at him in a moment of sympathy.

…

Ross is across the hall in Joey and Chandler's apartment, pacing the floor, unable to think clearly. Joey is sitting on the counter, watching him.

"I don't know what to do. What am I gonna do?" Ross asked completely panicking. He stops pacing the floor and faces Joey. "I mean, this, this is like a complete nightmare."

"Why is this a nightmare?" Joey asked hopping down from the counter. "You're gay, Ross. Why can't you just accept that and dump Julie?"

"Because I still care about her!" Ross snaps back at him. "And she cares about me. I don't want to hurt her, Joe. That's the last thing I want to do!"

"Hey, no one likes being dumped!" Joey said as Ross sighs. "Sometimes we have to break up a relationship because it's not right. Think about this logically, Ross. You're gay. She's straight." Ross nods in agreement. "If you can't understand why that's weird and wrong, then I can't help you."

"...I know," Ross admitted. "But, do I really want to dump her?"

"Oh my god Ross!" Joey said finally losing it. "Ok, fine! We will do this another way." He grabs a piece of paper and pencil. "We are making a list. Pros and cons of each." Joey makes the list. "Ok, first, cons. Julie's a woman! Second, she's straight!" Joey writes the two cons down in Julie's column. "Ok, what about Chandler? What's wrong with him?"

"Um, I guess, he's a little too sarcastic," Ross admits quietly, not sure whether or not to feel guilty. "Tries too hard to be funny."

Joey writes those two things down in Chandler's column, "Anything else?"

"He's not great with flirting," Ross adds as Joey writes it down. "Um, well-"

"Chandler complains," Joey finished for him writing it down on the paper as Ross nods. "Ok, anything left for Julie?"

"...She's not Chandler," Ross finishes as Joey looks at him and sighs. He writes it down.

"Ok, I think you have your answer," Joey said looking at him. Ross sighs. "Go, break up with her! It'll be quick and easy, just like ripping off my bandaid!" Joey shows his bandaid on his left arm and rips it off. Joey's eyes bugged out and moaned in pain. It left a red mark on his arm. "Oh sweet mother of-" He notices Ross' confused and worried look. Joey smiled sarcastically. "I'm fine! Now go!"

Joey pushes Ross out the door and closes it. Joey rubs his arm and moans in pain, "Ow!"

…

It's been a couple hours since Joey convinced Ross to break up with Julie. Joey is sitting in the recliner watching TV, when Ross walks in feeling unconformably about that moment with Julie. Joey turns off the TV and turns around.

"Hey, so how'd it go with Julie?" Joey asked. "Did you, did you break her heart?"

"Yes, it was horrible," Ross explained as Joey stood up from his chair. "After I admitted I'm gay, she cried. I cried. She threw things, they hit me. Anyway, I did the right thing."

Joey smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "You did, buddy."

Ross smiles back as Chandler walks through the front door, "Hey Joe! I was thinking we can watch a little porn-" He notices Ross and gets tense and all sweaty. "...Hi."

"Hi," Ross responded with a small smile.

"Um, what have you guys been doing?" Chandler asked uneasily.

"I, I just got back from Julie's," Ross answered as Joey smiled small.

"Oh," Chandler replied, thinking Ross picked Julie over him.

"No, no, uh, it's not what you think," Ross said taking a step closer to him hiding his giant grin. "It's um the other thing."

"Well, what's the other thing, what do I think?" Chandler asked, unsure of how to feel right now.

"I um-" Ross started but Joey beat him to it. He's sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"He broke up with Julie!" Joey said full of excitement as Chandler's eyes bugged out, stunned. He couldn't hold back his smile. Joey grew impatient because the two didn't hug, or kiss. Nothing. "Ross, what are you waiting for, go hug him for god sakes!"

Ross nodded and took a few steps closer to Chandler. They couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Really?" Chandler asked, extremely happy.

"Really," Ross replied, holding his hands. "It's always been you, Chandler."

Ross brings him into a hug. Chandler returns the embrace and they stay like that for a couple moments.

"Oh," Joey said quietly with a smile, with tears in his eyes.

"This is really good," Chandler finally said with a smile after the broke the embrace. "This is really, really good."

"I know," Ross added in, turning around to see that Joey is still watching them with a giant grin. He turns around uncomfortable. "Um, how about we take a walk? Just us, not Joey."

"Ok," Chandler said blushing, as he started for his room. "Let me get my coat."

"No, hey, whoa, whoa, I'll get your coat," Ross responded stopping Chandler by grabbing his arm gently and walks to his room by the window. As soon as Ross leaves, Chandler perks with excitement.

"Ok, he's goin' to get my coat. He's goin' to get my coat," Chandler said in a state of happiness, pacing the living room. "Oh my god, Joey. I can't believe this. This is unbelievable." Chandler notices a piece of paper that has his name on it. "What's that?"

"What?" Joey asked immediately tense, noticing the piece of paper and scrunched the paper in his hands. Nothin'!"

What's that? What?" Chandler questioned trying to grab the paper but Joey backed up, panicking. "I saw my name, Joe! What is it?"

"Hey, someone order a coat?" Ross asked happily as he emerged from Chandler's room. Chandler walked over to Ross with his hands on his hips.

"Ross, Joey wrote something about me on his computer and he won't let me see," Chandler said angrily and tries to take it from him, but Joey flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Chandler fired at Joey. "What the hell, Joey!"

"He won't?" Ross questioned. It took him a moment to remember what it was, and panicked. "He won't! Because, isn't that, isn't that the, um, list of things for Chandler's party?"

"Party?" Chandler asked very confused. "What party? What does it say?"

"Why don't you read the list to him, Joe?" Ross asked nervously as Joey glared at him.

"Thank you for that!" Joey fired back as he cleared his throat trying to come up with items. "Um, balloons, cake, porn, candles, uh-"

"What is this, a teenager's birthday party?" Chandler asked sarcastically. "Joey, you are a terrible liar! Now you wrote about me on that piece of paper and I want to know what it is!"

Chandler attempts to grab it from Joey but he jumped backwards. Chandler groans angrily and folds his arms, "Ok. Fine. If you two want to act like children about this, whatever." Chandler pretends to walk away but he runs around and grabs the paper from Joey, and reads it to himself. Joey and Ross gasp worried.

"Good luck!" Joey said quickly as he ran out the front door and slams it behind him.

"Now, remember how crazy I am about you, ok?" Ross tried but Chandler looks up at him upset.

"Too sarcastic?" Chandler asked very hurt. "Complains?"

"A little too sarcastic," Ross tried but Chandler shakes his head disapprovingly. "He was supposed to say a little! The idiot!"

"Can't flirt?" Chandler asked crunching up the paper in his hands.

"Is this over yet?" Ross asked feeling incredibly guilty.

"I do not TRY too hard to be FUNNY!" Chandler said very upset as he left into the hallway. Ross follows him.

"Chandler wait!" Ross started before he got too far. "Look at Julie's column!"

Chandler stops and reads her side, "Oh that's obvious. She's a woman. Where did you get that clue?" Reads the last thing on the list. "She's not Chanmer? What the hell does that mean?! She's not Chanmer? I guess I wouldn't know because I'm too funny and sarcastic to be smart like you."

Chandler walks inside his apartment and slams the door in Ross' face. Ross starts banging on the door almost in tears, "No, Chand, come on. Chandler! Chandler, no, no! She's not Chandler, she is, she is not, Cha-Chandler?"

Ross sighs upset leaning his forehead against the door.

…

Chandler is sitting on his recliner eating chips later that night. It is raining outside. Ross climbs up the fire escape and is knocking on the window.

"Chandler! Whoops! Chandler hey, open up, please!" Ross shouts from the other side of the window, soaking wet from the rain. Chandler sighs annoyed and walks to the window.

"When somebody does not invite you in, Ross, that means go away," Chandler said coldly, upset. "That doesn't mean please climb up the fire escape."

"I just wanna read something," Ross replied desperately, getting more soaked. "It's your pro list."

"I'm not interested!" Chandler fired back, as he closes the drapes over the window, goes into his bedroom and closes the door.

"Ok, number 1: The way you tell jokes!" Ross starts cold, wet and upset. "Number two: How much you like your friends! Number three: Your sense of humor! Number four: How brave it is staying at a job you hate! Number five: How great you are with Ben!"

Monica, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe come running into Chandler and Joey's apartment, worried and confused. They see Ross outside the window, soaking wet, sneezing, and holding a piece of paper. Joey runs to the window.

"Hey Ross, what are you doing out there?!" Joey asked surprised as Ross rolls his eyes.

"Hey Joe, will you open the window?!" Ross snaps back.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Joey replied opening the window as Ross climbs in, soaked. Rachel walks over as well as Monica.

"What were you doing out there?" Rachel asked concerned, seeing how wet he is.

"You must be freezing!" Monica added in rubbing his arm and shoulder. "You know what you need? How about a nice steaming cup of hot Mockolate?"

Ross rolls his eyes and runs to Chandler's bedroom, knocking on the door, "Chandler, come on, open up. Chand, come on, come on, Chandler. You got to give me another chance."

Chandler opens the door and looks at him squarely in the eyes full of hurt. "No."

"No?" Ross asked surprised.

"That's what I said," Chandler replied doggedly.

"Look, maybe we should go?" Joey asked as everyone agreed, feeling very uncomfortable. Chandler looks by Ross to his friends and shakes his head.

"No, you guys, you really don't have to go, we're done talking," Chandler responded feeling like his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

"Chandler, come on, look, I know how you must feel," Ross tried close to tears but Chandler cut him off short, feeling quite hurt, like he's been cheated on, once again.

"No, you don't, Ross!" Chandler fired back at an emotional Ross. "Imagine some things you think about yourself, which you think are your best qualities, but the one person you've been best friends with since College, thinks they are your worst qualities, and actually uses them as reasons not to be with you?"

"I-I still want to be with you, in spite of all those things," Ross tried but Chandler shakes his head disapprovingly, again, not wanting to forgive him.

"Oh, well, that's, that's mighty big of you, Ross," Chandler replied sarcastically as everyone else tries to tiptoe away but Chandler shouts to them, "I said don't go!"

"You know what? You know what?" Ross tried again, but he was stammering his words, and they weren't coming out as well as he hoped. "If, things were the other way around, there's nothing you could put on a list that would ever make me not want to be with you."

There was a moment of silence between everyone in the room.

"Well, then, I guess that's the difference between us," Chandler finally said breaking the awkward silence. "See, I'd never make a list."

He closes the door in Ross' face. Ross walks sullenly back to the couch and sits down. A moment of silence ensues. Everyone gathers around him in a moment of sympathy.

"I never know how long you're supposed to wait in this type of a situation before you can talk again, you know?" Joey explained breaking the silence. Everyone shot him a look. Ross stares blankly at him. "Maybe a little longer."

…

A few hours after the fight Ross and Chandler had, it made both of them feel miserable. Chandler is sitting by the window, staring blankly outside, hugging his knees. Joey looks at him from the recliner and sighs. The phone rings. Joey stands up and walks to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?"

Ross is at his house sitting in his couch feeling very depressed, "Hi."

Chandler looks at Joey from the kitchen and sighs upset, "Is that Ross again? Tell him I'd come to the phone, but I may complain too much about my job."

Joey sighs and gets back on the phone, "Listen, I... I don't think this is the best time."

"Look, can, can you do something for me?" Ross asked completely heartbroken.

"Sure, what?" Joey asked. There was a moment of silence. "Ok, ok." He hangs up the phone and reaches over to turn on the radio. "Music?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders and nodded silently from the window.

" _ **The next one's dedicated to Chandler from Ross Chandler, he wants you to know he's deeply sorry for what he did and he hopes you can find it in your heart to forgive him.**_ "

 **With or Without You, begins to play on the radio.**

Chandler seems touched. After a moment, he gets up and walks over to the radio in the kitchen and pauses it. He then picks up the phone and starts to dial.

Ross is sitting on his couch in tears listening to the song he dedicated to Chandler on the radio. He gets surprised when the song stops playing and the woman host begins to speak,

 _ **Uh, we've just gotten a call from Chandler, and she told us what Ross did. It's pretty appalling, and Ross, if you're listening, I don't wanna play your song anymore. Why don't we devote our time to a couple that stands a chance? Avery, Michelle's sorry she hit you with her car and she hopes you two will work it out.**_

Ross sighs and turns off the radio. He walks to the window in the living room and leans against the doorframe heartbroken.

Chandler is sitting at the window by his room, staring out into the sky, while the rain and wind pounded slightly against the window.

 _ **End of part 3**_


	4. The One With Russ

Ross walks into Central Perk holding a cardboard box. He looks around and finds Chandler sitting on the orange couch, looking quite upset about what he did to him the other day. Ross knew sooner or later he would eventually have to talk to him. He can't just avoid speaking to him after their fight. Ross sighs and walks over nervously, not really knowing how to handle the situation. Chandler looks up at him, visibly annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Chandler. I, uh, got you a little present," Ross started sitting down next to him on the couch, as Rachel watched from behind the counter, with a cloth. Chandler looks at the present, then back at him, not taking it. Ross takes a deep breath quickly figuring out that he's not impressed. "I'll open it." Ross opens the top of the cardboard box, revealing a slinky to him. "It's a Slinky! Remember, huh…"

Chandler rolls his eyes, annoyed that Ross was trying to win him back with a slinky.

" _Walks down stairs, alone or in pairs, everyone knows it's_ …" Ross began to sing but he noticed that Chandler was getting more upset, the more he tried to win him back. Ross felt embarrassed and his face turned red. "... just a big spring." Ross sighs knowing he's not getting anywhere with Chandler. He could tell Chandler was still upset at him. "Alright, you still mad at me because of the whole, um, list?"

"Oh what ever gave you that idea?" Chandler finally said sarcastically as Ross takes a breath and rolls his eyes. "Let's see, why wouldn't I be mad at you? Right, I'm just thrilled that you made a list of horrible and degrading reasons not to be with me. Should I take that list and FRAME it for you, Ross?"

"Chandler, I said I was sorry a million times!" Ross said desperately as Chandler just shakes his head disapprovingly at him and stands up.

"I don't really care how many times you apologize," Chandler replied, still very hurt. "It doesn't make up for anything."

Chandler leaves the coffee house as Ross sits on the couch almost in tears. Rachel comes around from behind the counter and sits down next to him.

"I'm sorry," Rachel managed to say sympathetically to Ross, who looks at her and nods. "Chandler will eventually move past this. He can't stay mad at you forever. He just needs time."

"I hope you're right," Ross muttered as Rachel sighs and rubs his back gently.

…

Later that day, Chandler and Joey walk into the coffee house. Monica and Phoebe are sitting on the orange couch as Rachel walks over and gives Monica her cup of tea.

"Hey," Chandler starts.

"Hey," Joey follows after.

"Hey," Monica answers.

"Hey," Phoebe finishes.

"Guess who's back in show business?" Chandler asks the girls with a giant smile on his face, as well as Joey. Phoebe perks up with excitement and raises her hand, "Ohh, ohh, Lorne Green?"

Everyone looks at Phoebe oddly and sighs.

"No, no, Pheebs.. You know why?" Chandler answers sarcastically. "Cause he's dead!"

"Oh, no," Phoebe gasped.

"OK, I guess this is gonna seem kinda bittersweet now, but…" Chandler started, and put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Joey, that's who."

"Yeah, my agent just called me with an audition for _Days of Our Lives_!" Joey announced happily as everyone gasped in surprise and excitement for him.

Oh, well, we have to celebrate!" Phoebe said with a smile. You know what we should do? We should do, like, a soap opera theme."

"Hey, yeah…" Chandler responded thinking of a perfect sarcastic comment to Phoebe's idea about a Soap Opera Theme. "We could all sleep together and then one of us could get amnesia."

Everyone else looks at each other and sighs, ignoring Chandler's comment. Chandler chuckled for a moment, then noticed that no one was laughing so he stopped, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Rach? What time do you get off?" Monica asked from the sofa, next to Phoebe. "We're all gonna do something tonight."

"Oh, I'm already off!" Rachel announced happily, then turns to Chandler. "Hey, Chandler, heard you're working more hours. Are you free to hangout with us tonight?"

"Ummmm... well, I would," Chandler started, nervously, not really wanting to tell them. But, he has to come out of his comfort zone at some point. "But I...I kinda got plans."

"You have other friends?" Monica gasped teasingly as Chandler rolls his eyes.

"Yeah…" Chandler continued, stammering. "I, uhh... I have a... I have a date."

Monica's eyes bugged out and gasped stunned by his answer, "What?"

"With a man?" Joey adds, also quite stunned as well, sitting on a chair by the counter, by Rachel.

Chandler sighs annoyed and comments sarcastically, "No, with a woman."

Joey glares at Chandler. Rachel walks over to him, concerned, "Are you serious? Remember what happened the last time you had a date?"

"What?" Chandler questioned his friends, feeling uneasy, sitting on the singular sofa by the front doors. "What is so strange about me having a date?"

"What about Ross?" Joey asked, concerned for his friend. "I mean, are you still mad at him cause he made that list about you?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders and shook his head,

"Noooo, no, I'm not mad at him. I'm.. I'm not really **anything** at him anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked confused.

"A few days ago you weren't speaking to him," Rachel adds, sitting on the arm length of the orange chair, near the front doors.

"I don't know," Chandler answered, knowing he really didn't know how to feel towards Ross anymore. "Whatever I was feeling before, I'm... not."

"But you guys came so close," Phoebe added, with asked little desperate complain in her voice, like a child. Chandler sighs, knowing that was true. But, he had to move on. He can't hold that grudge on him forever.

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry you guys," Chandler replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Sometimes things just don't work out the way we want them to. I will not be dating Ross, alright?"

Everyone sighs, knowing it's probably not going to happen. They will have to just get used to the fact that Ross and Chandler won't be together, romantically.

Russ enters the coffee house. He looks like Ross, except for his chin and hair. Chandler smiles as he stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Here he is," Chandler said. "Guys, this is Russ."

"Hi," Russ responds, sounding an awful lot like Ross.

Everyone looks at each other in amazement of the similarity of Ross and Russ.

…

Monica and Rachel are at the front counter of the coffee house. Rachel is wiping the counters, while Monica is sitting on a stool, depressed. Phoebe, Chandler, and Fun Bobby are sitting on the orange couch.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked behind the counter, noticing Monica's look.

Monica takes a breath, "It's Fun Bobby."

"What, isn't he sober?" Rachel questioned, putting the cloth away, under the counter.

"Oh, he's sober alright," Monica answers, annoyed. "Just turns out that Fun Bobby was fun for a reason."

Rachel catches onto Monica's hint right away and sighs, "Ohhh, OK."

Monica stands up with a coffee in her hand as Phoebe switches over to the singular couch. Monica sits next to Fun Bobby on the couch.

"All right, here you go, sweetie," Monica said handing Fun Bobby his coffee.

"Thanks," Fun Bobby replied. "You wanna hear something funny?"

"Oh God, yes!" Monica replied desperately gasping for her boyfriend to say something amusing.

"There are no hardware stores open past midnight in the village," Fun B0bby replied as Monica groaned.

"That **is** funny," Phoebe added in trying to be happy.

"I needed to buy a hammer the other night, and I'm out walkin' around the neighborhood," Fun Bobby continues as everyone gives each other a look of boredness. "…but apparently there are no hardware stores open past midnight in the Village."

"Ahhh, hey honey?" Monica said quickly interrupting her boyfriend, bored with his dull story. Everyone else sighs. "Don't you have to be at your interview now?"

"Oh yeah," Fun Bobby replies standing up. "See you guys." Leaves the coffee house.

"Bye... ridiculously dull Bobby," Chander said, stunned of Bobby's new behaviour since he quit drinking.

"Oh... my... God," Monica said shocked of her boyfriend's behaviour. She doesn't know how she feels about him anymore. He's not the Fun Bobby she knew and liked before. Now he's dull and boring.

"It's not that bad," Phoebe tried but Monica shot her a look of annoyance.

"Not that bad?" Monica fired at Phoebe who felt uneasy now. "Did you **hear** the hammer story?"

"OK, OK, don't get all squinky," Phoebe responded rolling her eyes as Monica sighs, leaning back against the couch. Rachel comes over and sits on the arm length of the couch by the counter.

"Maybe it was just the kind of story where you have to be there," Rachel said trying to make Monica feel better.

"But I'm gonna be there... for the rest of my life," Monica answers complaining about what she's done to Fun Bobby. "I mean, I can't break up with him. I'm the one who made him quit drinking. He's dull because of me."

"All right, don't say that," Phoebe added in. "He's probably always been dull. You just, you know, set it free."

Monica rolls her eyes as Russ walks in, unnoticed by Joey who was ahead of him.

"Hi," Russ said dully. Joey turns around and faces Russ.

"Hey Ross..." Joey begins but quickly realizes it's Russ instead of Ross and shrieks, startled. "Bahhhh!"

"Hi Russ, I need to use the washroom and then we'll go, OK?" Chandler said with a smile, standing up.

"OK, I'll just sit here and... uh... chat with your, uh... friend-type...people," Russ stammered as he sat at the chair by the front counter. Everyone looks at him amazed at the resemblance. Phoebe stands up and catches Chandler before he was able to make it to the bathroom.

"Chandler?" Phoebe started quietly. "Um, hi."

"Hi."

"OK, so, you know what you're doing, right?" Phoebe asked as Chandler gave her a very creeped out look.

"Uhh..." Chandler said at a loss of words. "I'm, going to the bathroom?"

"Well, yeah, but... no," Phoebe replied shaking her head, focusing on the other topic. "I mean, umm... doesn't... doesn't Russ just remind you of someone?"

"Huh, Bob Saget?" Chandler asked after a moment of looking at him, trying to figure out who Russ looks like.

"Oh, yeah!" Phoebe said looking at Russ, with a smile,not realizing that Chandler has already left to use the men's bathroom. She turns around and Chandler is gone. "No, no, no, no, oh, oh."

Phoebe sighs and walks back to her spot on the singular couch. Ross comes in through the front doors and walks over to them.

"Oh, my, oh!" Phoebe said noticing Ross, nervously.

"What?" Ross asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I, OK-" Phoebe tried to explain but Monica beat her to it.

"She's just upset because she, uh, she buttered a spider into her toast this morning," Monica quickly replied trying to come up with a good excuse.

"All right," Ross responded awkwardly.

"Listen, um, Ross, Russ. Russ, Ross," Joey said introducing Russ to Ross, very uncomfortably. Ross walks over to him and shakes his hand.

"Hi," Russ says.

"Hi," Ross responded.

"Are you a, uh, friend of Chandler's?" Russ asked, stammering his words exactly like Ross.

"Yes, yes I am," Ross responded awkwardly. "Are you a, uh, a friend of Chandler's?"

"Actually, I'm a... kind of a... you know, a... date-type... thing... of Chandler's," Russ admitted as Ross' eyes popped out absolutely stunned that Chandler has moved on that quickly from him. Ross felt a wave of jealousy come over him.

"A date," Ross finally said after a moment of silence trying to process this.

"Yeah, I'm his date," Russ responds.

"Oh, oh, you're... uh... you're, oh **you're** the date," Ross said stammering, feeling very jealous.

"You know, this is actually good, because if we ever lose Ross, we have a spare," Joey said quietly to Rachel, Monica and Phoebe who nodded in agreement.

"I can't stop looking at it!" Rachel added in quietly, surprised standing in between the singular couch and the couch. "It's like we all stepped into the Twilight Zone!"

Joey, Monica and Phoebe agree with a nod continuing to watch Ross and Russ interact with each other.

"Oh, you are the, uh... paleontologist," Russ finally said, still stammering his words, sitting in the chair by the counter.

"Yes, yes I am," Ross responded feeling very awkward. "And you are a..."

"Periodontist," Russ said as Ross nods.

"See?" Monica said quietly sitting on the couch next to Joey. "They're as different as night and…" Rachel, Phoebe and Joey shoot her a look. "...Later that night."

"Well, I am going to, uh... the bathroom... it was nice, nice... uh... meeting you," Ross said uncomfortably walking to the men's bathroom and runs into Chandler. They look at each other very awkwardly not knowing how to react to each other now since they are obviously seeing other people.

"I, uh, well... I... I met Russ.." Ross said breaking the awkward silence. Chandler runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He didn't even know how to react having dates around Ross now… or how he feels about him anymore. He wasn't mad or anything.

"Oh."

"Hey, I didn't know we were, uh, seeing other people," Ross said not wanting to believe that Chandler is moving on. He wanted to still hold onto hope that they may end up together down the road. Chandler sighs annoyed at Ross for trying to keep the spark alive between them.

"Well, we're not seeing each other, so..." Chandler replied uncomfortably. Then he looked at him oddly. "...At what point did you ever think that we were remotely a couple? We never have been, Ross! Alright? We are NOT together. Ok?"

"

"Well, uh, for your information, there's a man at the museum, who's curator of moths and other... uh... winged things... who's, uh, let it be known that she is drawn to me much like a... well, you know," Ross explained, stammering his words because he was upset that Chandler has already moved on with Russ. "But so far I've been keeping him at bay, but, uh, if this is the deal-"

"Well, yeah, this is the deal," Chandler said, not knowing how to process the fact that Ross may move on and see that man at the museum.

"OK, well, um, have a nice evening," Ross replied, feeling completely heartbroken, and wanted to cry.

"Um, Russ, you ready?" Chandler asked, just wanting to leave the coffee house. He still didn't know how he truly felt about Ross. Did he want to move on? He can't just crawl back to Ross now, he's with Russ, and did he want to be with Ross after what he did to him?

"Yeah," Russ responded standing up and walked over to Chandler. He smiled small, ignoring eye contact with Ross until he sorts out his feelings.

"Bye," Chandler said.

"Bye," Monica adds.

"Bye," Phoebe finishes as Chandler and Russ leave the coffee house together. Ross watches the two and moans feeling like his heart was shattered into a million peices. He couldn't believe that Chandler was dating.

He's dating," Ross said very upset, sitting where Russ was sitting by the counter. " **He's dating.** "

"Yes, yes, but did you see **who** she was dating?" Joey asked Ross, who looks at him very confused on what he was getting at.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked confused.

"Do you not see it?" Rachel questioned her closest friend, stunned he couldn't see how much Russ is exactly like him.

"See what? I don't know what she sees in... in that goober," Ross responds as Joey, Monica, Phoebe and Rachel glance at each other, shocked. "And it takes him, what? Like... like... I don't know, uhh... uhhh, hello... a... week, to get out a sentence."

"Yeah, it's annoying, isn't it?" Monica asked her brother, teasingly, because it was quite funny Ross does the exact same thing and doesn't know it.

"...Yeah," Ross finished upset still. Everyone gives him a look of sympathy.

…

Later on at the coffee house, Russ and Ross are sitting on either side of Joey on the couch who is holding a crossword puzzle in his hands. He looked at Russ, then Ross, then back at Russ. He sighed feeling like he's sitting with two Ross'.

"Hey, we're having some fun now, huh, Ross?" Joey tried lightening the tension between Russ and Ross. Ross gave him an annoyed look, then Joey turned to Russ. ":Wanna do another one, huh Russ?" Both men didn't say anything and Joey felt quite awkward so he moved on to the next word. :OK... eleven letters, atomic element number 101... ends in _ium_.."

"Dysprosium," Russ said as Ross scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Dysprosium?" Ross asked condescendingly. "Try mendelevium."

"And weenie number two has it," Joey said starting to write down the element but stops half way through and looks at Ross. "How do you spell mendelevium?"

Ross sighs. Chandler is sitting on a stool in front of the counter as Rachel is behind the counter, cleaning up.

"You don't see it?" Rachel said quietly to Chandler who gives her a confused look. "You actually don't see it?"

"What?"

"OK honey, you're dating Ross," Rachel responds as Chandler got even more confused.

"No, Rach. I'm dating **Russ** ," Chandler replied puzzled at what Rachel is trying to get at. Rachel groaned and points to Russ.

"Russ is Ross!" Rachel snapped at him. Chandler turns around and sighs because he really doesn't see what everyone else is. " Russ... Ross!"

"Steve…" Chandler replied trying to come up with a name that rhymes with Steve. "...Sleeve…"

"OK, no one is named Sleeve, Chandler," Rachel said annoyed that Chandler wasn't seeing the resemblance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chandler snaps at Rachel. "Other than their names being similar…" Glances at Russ and still doesn't see it. He turns back around. "I'm sorry, I do not see what you're seeing."

They both look at Russ, Joey and Ross sitting on the orange couch together. Russ and Ross are bickering at each other quite harshly.

"For your information, it's a card sharp, not a card shark!" Ross snaps at Russ who rolls his eyes. Joey looks at the two and feels very uncomfortable.

"You could not be more wrong," Russ fired back at Ross who shoots him a cold glare. "You could try... but you would not be successful."

"OK, I'm gonna get some more coffee before this gets worse," Joey added in uneasily standing up and walks over to Rachel and Chandler. They are watching the bickering escalate further.

"I know what your problem is!" Russ shot at Ross.

"Oh you do, do you?" Ross said really annoyed at Russ.

"Um-hum, you're jealous," Russ replied which made Ross' stomach turn. He gulped as he began to sweat heavily.

"Of... of what?" Ross stammered very nervous of Russ' answer. Did he know that he's jealous of their relationship?

"You're jealous because I'm a real doctor," Russ fired back with a snarky smile as Ross scoffed, relieved that Russ didn't know the real reason he was jealous.

"Hey, you're a doctor of **gums**!" Ross snaps back at Russ who glares at him. "That's the smallest body part you can major in!'s like day one, floss. Day two, here's your diploma!"

"Hey, you listen!" Russ fires at him but Russ cuts him off.

"No, no, let me finish!" Ross shot back but again interrupted by Russ.

"No, let me finish!" Russ fires back, again. Ross cuts him off.

"No, you let me fini-" Ross starts but Chandler walks up behind them absolutely shocked that he never seen this sooner. He is dating a duplicate of Ross. It's creepy, and weird.

"Hi," Russ said to Chandler, who's eyes bugged out, speechless, just staring back and forth between the two men.

"Hi," Ross adds in. Chandler gulped and started to freak out.

"Oh my god," Chandler managed to say, putting his hands on either side of his head, barely able to comprehend this. Why didn't he see this? Why was he so oblivious to Russ and Ross' resemblance? He just walked out the door, repeating, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" to himself, freaked out.

…

"Hi," Russ said walking over to the couch spotting Joey and Phoebe sitting on the couch. He looked at them depressed.

"Oh, hey," Joey said greeting Russ nicely.

"Hi," Phoebe greeted as well.

"I guess you guys heard, Chandler dumped me," Russ said upset. Joey and Phoebe sigh and nod.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man," Joey said.

"Oh, all she said was that I remind her too much of somebody," Russ explained as Phoebe and Joey share awkward glances. "You have any idea who she's talking about?"

"Oh I do, it's... it's Bob Saget," Phoebe lied. "She hates him."

"Oh," Russ said as they agree.

 _ **End of Part 4**_


	5. The One With The College Party Video

Chandler is playing foosball by himself, near the refrigerator and the front door. Joey comes in through the front door, holding an envelope and a little jewelry box. He smiled at him, "Hey."

"Hey, Hold on a second," Chandler greets as he shoots a goal on the far end. He sighs bored. "Huh." He releases his hands off the handles and faces Joey.

"Hey I got somethin' for you," Joey said with an did childish grin, handing Chandler an envelope. He receives it and got confused,

"What's this?"

"Eight hundred and twelve bucks," Joey replied also holding the jewelry box, smiling.

"Well, I don't know what Big Leon told ya but it's an even thousand if you want me for the whole night," Chandler said sarcastically as Joey rolls his eyes. "What is this for?"

"Well, I'm makin money now and this is payin' you back for headshots, electric bills, and so many slices of pizza I can't even count," Joey explained to his best friend who smiled nicely at him. "I love ya man."

"Well, thanks man," Chandler said. He then thought of a funny sarcastic comment, "Now I can get my pony."

Joey chuckles, "Hey, this is a little extra somethin' for uh, ya know, always bein' there for me." Joey [hands Chandler a jewelry box. Chandler looks at it, very flattered that Joey would get him a thank you gift. He felt his cheeks flush, not knowing how to properly thank him.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Chandler managed as he opened the box and pulls out an incredibly gaudy gold bracelet. This was not what he expected at all. Maybe a wrist watch, or a small, simple bracelet. But, this was really… flashy, and noticeable. Chandler couldn't think of how to respond to such a… childlike gift. "Wow, I, I don't know what to say…"

"Heh, what d'ya say?" Joey asked eagerly waiting for Chandler to say something.

"I don't know…" Chandler tried again, recovering from his state of surprise. "It's a bracelet…"

"Isn't it?" Joey answered like an excited child when their parents open a gift. "And it's engraved too, check it out!"

Chandler reads the engraved plaque on the bracelet, "To my best bud." Chandler puts it back in the case and smiled innocently at Joey. "Thanks best bud."

"Put it on!" Joey said childishly.

"Oh, now?" Chandler questioned as he puts it in his desk drawer by his bedroom door. "No, no, I think something this nice should be saved for a special occasion." Chandler puts a chair in front of the drawer, smiling at Joey, trying not to hurt his feelings. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

"Oh, no no, that's the beauty part, it goes with everything!" Joey said oblivious to the fact that Chandler purposely put the bracelet in the drawer. He gets the bracelet from the drawer. "You put this on, you're good to go!" Joey puts the bracelet on Chandler and gets childishly excited. "Ohhh man, you are so wearin' that bracelet!"

Chandler sighs annoyed because he knew that there was no way he's getting out of this, "I so am."

"You have any idea what this'll do for your sex life?" Joey asked before putting a hand over his mouth, regretting the words he said. What was he thinking? That wasn't appropriate at all. Joey couldn't make out Chandler's expression because he never seen it before. "Oh man, I am so sorry, Chandler. I clearly wasn't thinkin'! About the whole thing with you and Ross… I just assumed that-"

Chandler forced a smile on his face, feeling uncomfortable, but knew that Joey didn't mean anything by it, "Dude, I know... It's fine. Ross and I… we had a few moments… but that doesn't mean anything anymore. We're friends, always will be," Chandler said reassuring Joey who sighed relieved he didn't offend Chandler. Chandler thought of something funny to say to ease up the awkward silence between them. "It'll probably slow it down at first but, once I get used to the extra weight, I'll be back on track."

Joey and Chandler chuckled.

…

Ross walks into Joey and Chandler's, and before he had a chance to call out either one of their names, the phone rang. Ross walked over to the kitchen counter and picked it up.

"Y-ello," Ross said answering the phone. "No, Chandler's not here right now, can I take a message?" Silence. Ross grabs a piece of paper and and pen. "Alright, and how do we spell Casey, is it like at the bat or and the Sunshine Band?" Silence."OK, bye-bye."

Ross hung up the phone and thought about this Casey. He got jealous and confused as he left their apartment. He walked across the hall into Monica and Rachel's, finding the Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe sitting on the couch.

"Hey, who's this uh, this Casey?" Ross asked jealously as they turned around to face him.

"Oh, some guy he met at the movies," Rachel answered.

"Oh really?" Ross asked feeling more jealous than before. "What uh, what does he want with him?"

"Well, I'm guessing he wants to do a little dance…" Joey explains as Ross crushes the paper in his hands. "Ya know, have a little sex… well pretty much get down tonight."

Ross gets fed up and puts the paper in the upper cupboard in the kitchen by the refrigerator. He turns around very frustrated and emotional, "I don't know, I don't get, I don't get it, I mean, wh, wh, two months ago Chandler and I were like, this close…" Ross sighs and takes a deep breath, keeping himself together in front of his friends who gave him a look of sympathy. Ross knee he had to continue, "...Right now, what, I'm takin messages from guys he, he meets at the movies?" Ross closes his eyes and held back his tears. He opened them again. "I mean this, this Casey should be takin' down my messages, ya know, or, or-" Ross knew he had to calm down because he was rambling. He took a breath and continued on, "Chandler and I should be together and, and we should get some kind of me, message service-"

"Hang in there, it's gonna happen," Phoebe replied after a moment of silence, sitting in the singular chair, by Monica's room. She refused to give up that Ross and Chandler will get together.

"Wha, OK, now how do you know that?" Ross asked.

"Because he's your lobster," Phoebe said as Joey, Ross, and Rachel share confused looks.

"Oh, she's goin' somewhere," Rachel added in giving Ross the same confused look. Ross sighed.

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "C'mon you guys. It's a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life. You know what, you can actually see old lobster couples walkin' around their tank, ya know, holding claws like-" Phoebe clings her fingers together to resemble claws and bounces them around, as Monica enters from the bathroom after taking a shower.

"Hey, you feelin' better?" Joey asked Monica who shrugged her shoulders, changed into her clothes.

"Yeah, I think that fifth shower actually got the interview off me," Monica replied walking into the kitchen.  
"So, do you have any other possibilities?" Phoebe questioned her friend who shot her a dirty look.

"Oh yeah, well there's the possibility that I won't make rent," Monica fired at Phoebe who sighed.

"Monica, if you want, I can lend you some money," Ross offered but Monica shook her head right away, folding her arms over her chest, upset.  
"No no no, if I couldn't pay you back right away then I'd feel guilty and tense every time I saw you," Monica explained to Ross who then nodded sympathetically at his sister.

"Oh OK… well then why don't you, uhh, why don't you borrow it from mom and dad?" Ross asked suggested. Monica started to think about her brother's idea. It may actually work. "You feel guilty and tense around them already. You might as well make some money off of them."

Monica smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Ya know, Ross has got a point," Joey added in.

…

Monica answers the door of her apartment and lets her parents in. They are carrying boxes.

"Hi," Monica said greeting her parents nicely.

"Hi," Monica's father, Jack, replied carrying boxes into his daughter's house.

"Hi darling," Monica's mother, Judy finished as she carried more boxes into the apartment. Monica closed the door and was confused about these boxes her parents brought, and what's contained inside.

"So, what's this?" Monica questioned her parents.

"Some of your old stuff," Jack replied putting the boxes down in the living room as well as Judy.

"Well sweetie, we have a surprise for you," Judy added in happily. "We're turning your room into a gym."

Monica's eyes bugged out and gasped so suddenly that her parents didn't notice. What, why would they turn her room into a gym? She doesn't need a gym. Monica felt insulted by that, given her history of being well overweight.

"Wow, that is a surprise," Monica finally said, recovering from her shock, trying not to sound rude. "Just one little question, uh, why not Ross's room?"

"Gosh, we talked about that but your brother has so many science trophies and plaques and merit badges, well we didn't want to disturb them," Judy replied to her daughter who rolled her eyes very annoyed. Why would they do this without consulting her first? She sighed.

"Oh, God forbid," Monica said sarcastically, oblivious to Jack and Judy. Rachel enters with a laundry basket in her arms.

"Oh, hi Rachel," Judy greeted Rachel who smiled.

"Hi."

"Oh, we were so sorry to hear about your parents splitting up, dear," Judy said giving her deepest sympathies to Rachel who nervously shook it off and gave the tiniest of smiles.

"Oh, well, you know, they're just separated so, you know, never know, we'll see," Rachel replied ignoring the fact that her parents may be splitted up for good. She didn't want to believe that her family is going to be broken up. Rachel wanted to believe in the smallest glimmer of hope that they'll work it out, somehow. She just hated to see them fight, and wished things were back to the way it was before.

"Well, I can't say any of us were surprised," Jack recalled as Rachel looked at him surprised, never knowing that Monica's parents knew about their unhappiness before she did. "Your parents have been unhappy ever since we've known them... Especially after that incident in Hawaii."

"What, what incident?" Rachel asked, never hearing this before from her sisters, family friends and relatives… not even from her own parents.

"Uhh, naa, no no no, I, I must be thinking of someone else, uh, maybe me…" Jack immediately said, extremely tense, noticing Rachel's confused expression. Obviously she didn't know about the Hawaii incident. How has he not have known this sooner? Jack knew he had to find an excuse out of this conversation. He turned to Judy nervously, "Don't you have some folding to do? Go fold dear. Fold. You fold!" Jack shuffles her into Rachel's room, picking up the laundry basket.

...

Chandler and Phoebe are sitting on the couches at the coffee house. A handsome man is looking at Chandler.

"Do you want a refill?" Phoebe asked. Chandler shook his head and smiled small.

"No, I'm alright, thanks," Chandler replied nicely, sitting on the orange couch, beside Phoebe on the singular sofa. Phoebe notices the man who is eyeing Chandler, and got all childishly excited.

"OK, Ooh, OK, you gotta give me a second, I wanna get this just right!" Phoebe replied excitedly as she sticks out her gut, clears her throat and sniffs her nose and then in her best male voice, "Dude, 11 o'clock, totally hot guy checkin' you out." Chandler turns around and sees the man, smiling at him. Chandler turns around, flattered that he can attract attention. But, does he want to act on it? He does have to move on, and he's not with Ross. So, this is the perfect opportunity to do just that.

"That was really good, I think I'm ready for my penis now," Phoebe said with a giggle.

Chandler stands up and walks over to the man, smiling small. He had to move on for good. That means flirting, and meeting people, and having sex. Ross and him will always remain friends. Chandler is just glad that he still had a friendship with Ross, and that things weren't as tense and awkward as much anymore.

"I know what you're thinking, Dave Thomas, founder of Wendy's," Chandler greeted with a little humor. The man smiled at him.

"I'm Rick," Rick replied introducing himself.

"Chandler," He said as he waves his arm around, exposing the bracelet. Rick looks at the rediculously shiny bracelet and gets nervous. He stands up and starts to walk away backwards from his table.

"I, I really have to be somewhere but it was nice meeting you." Rick walks out the front doors quickly.

"What?" Chandler questioned himself, confused on why Rick left so suddenly. He looks down and realizes it was the bracelet Joey bought for him and sighed annoyed. He got furious and turned to Phoebe who was standing behind him. "Oh this is excellent." Chandler started blaming Joey for getting him such an extravagant gift. "You know he could've gotten me a VCR, he coulda gotten me a set of golf clubs…" Chandler didn't even know what he was saying because of what was going on with him and Ross, and the fact that bracelet is preventing him from going with another man… everything he was just spiraling out. Chandler continued speaking angrily in a sarcastic way, "but nooooo, he has to get me the man repeller, the eyesore from the Liberace house of crap!"

"It's not that bad-" Phoebe tried but Chandler cut her off short, still emotionally angry.

"Oh, yeah, easy for you to say, you don't have to walk around sporting some reject from the Mr. T collection!" Chandler shot back at her sarcastically. Joey walks in the coffee house unnoticed by Chandler. Phoebe notices a very hurt Joey, who near tears. She started to panic.

"Chandler, Chandler!" Phoebe tried again but Chandler interrupted her.

"I pity the fool who puts on my jewelry, I do, I do, I pity the fool that-" Chandler stammered in Aya sarcastic way, turning around to find Joey standing behind him. Chandler's eyes bugged out, stunned, with his mouth hanging open wide. How much of this conversation did Joey overhear? Judging from Joey's expression, probably most of it. Chandler felt so terrible that Joey listened to his state of emotional rambling. He knew he had to try and say something to him, "Hi. Hey man, we were just doin' some uhh, impressions over here. Do your Marcel Marceau."

Joey turns around and walks out without saying anything, very hurt. Chandler sighs and turns around to face Phoebe. He tried to lighten the tension in the room, "That was actually pretty good." Chandler turns around and runs after Joey, "Joey! I'm sorry! I never should've said those things!"

...

Chandler barges into his apartment to find Joey sitting on the recliner silently staring at him, full of hurt in his eyes. Chandler knew he had to do something to ease the tension between them, "Hey man, look it's my best bud. How ya doin?"

Joey doesn't respond.

"Wow, you are really gettin' good at that Marcel Marceau thing," Chandler tries again with a small smile, but Joey was just looking at him, blankly, too hurt to say anything to him. Chandler sighs and tries something different. He grabs a basketball from the kitchen counter. "Hey, whaddya say uh, we play some ball, you and me, huh, whaddya say?" Throws a basketball to Joey. Joey doesn't move to catch it and the ball takes out a lamp. Chandler sighs again, embarrassed of his actions. "OK, that's my bad."

"If you hated the bracelet so much, Chandler, you should have just said so!" Joey finally fired at Chandler full of anger against him. This broke Chandler's heart knowing how angry his best friend is at him.  
"Well, doesn't the fact that I wore the bracelet even though I hated it say something about our friendship and how much it means to me?" Chandler asked desperately for Joey to forgive him. Joey shook his head disapprovingly at him.  
'Well, what about the fact that you insulted the bracelet and you made fun of me?" Joey shot back, still angry at Chandler for the horrible things he did behind his back.

"OK, well that's the part where I'm a wank," Chandler admits but he stops Joey from heading to his room. He started to ramble on about everything that has been going on for him. "But look… I have a lot going on right now.. with Ross, um, Tracy's carryin' my baby for god sakes! And I'm still getting used to being gay now! So I'm sorry I'm I'm a little on edge, but things aren't exactly smooth sailing in my life-"

"I get that Chandler! I really do…" Joey said interrupting Chandler's state of rambling. He took a deep breath and continued, "But it doesn't mean you have to insult the bracelet and bring me down with you."

Joey goes to his room and shuts the door. Chandler sighed feeling incredibly guilty knocking on the door, "Hey, c'mon man, I said I was sorry like a hundred times! I promise I will never take it off my-" Chandler then notices the bracelet is missing from his wrist. Chandler begins to panick. "...wrist…" Chandler looks around the floor and couldn't find the bracelet anywhere. "But if, if you want to stay in there and be mad, you know, you just uh, you stay in there…" Chandler starts searching the room, lifting up the couch cushions in a state of anxiety and panic. Joey emerged from his bedroom in full on rage against Chandler, but Chandler is revealed to him on his knees, holding the couch cushions. Chandler looks up to see Joey looking down against him, angrily. He had to think of something fast.

"I am here, on my knees, holding up these couch cushions as a symbol of my sorrow and regret, much like they did in biblical times…" Chandler stammered thinking of a story as he goes along. Not a very convincing one. "Though you may have the anger now..."

Joey returns to his room and slams the door. Chandler sighs as he releases the grip off the couch cushions.

...

Jack and Judy are sitting on the couch watching tennis on TV. Monica and Rachel are sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of chips.

"You know, that Steffi Graf has quite a tush," Jack announces as everyone gave him a strange look, because he's married. "I'm just saying, it's right there."

Ross comes into the apartment trying to stay as optimistic as possible due to everything that has happened to him lately.

"Hey guys," Ross greeted nicely. Judy and Jack turn around from the couch.

"Hi, darling," Judy greeted her son with a smile. "Where's my grandson, you didn't bring him?"

"No, he's at uh, Carol's and Susan's today," Ross replied, feeling uneasy about the whole situation with Ben.

"A woman in my office is a lesbian…" Jack said as Rachel, Monica and Ross gave him an odd look. "I'm just saying."

"Oh, Jack look, there's that house paint commercial that cracks you up," Judy resounded as they return to watching TV and Ross goes over to Monica and Rachel at the kitchen table.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked her friend curiously.

"Emotional hell," Ross replied as Monica and Rachel give him sympathy sighs. Ross faces his sister, "Mon, did they lend you the money yet?"

"No, but that's probably 'cause I haven't asked them yet," Monica replied, feeling uneasy and scared to ask her own parents for money… because she was fired.. and doesn't have a boyfriend. Monica groaned.

"C'mon Monica, get it over with," Rachel said rubbing her arm in support of her high school friend. "I used to ask my parents for money all the time!"

Awkward silence filled the kitchen and Rachel felt embarrassed about what she just said. She sighs, "... that doesn't make me look good, does it?"

"Not really," Monica replied as Rachel agrees. They get up as Ross took her over to Jack and Judy. Rachel stood by Monica in case she needed help.

"Hey, you guys, um, Monica has some news," Ross started for Monica who sighed knowing she needed to say something about losing her job sooner or later.

"Um, yeah, so uh, uhh, listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but umm, I, I'm no longer at my job, I, I had to leave it," Monica stammered her words, very nervously. She felt her hands shaking and sweat begin to develop.

"Why?" Judy asked stunned.

"Because they made me," Monica replied flatly.

"You were fired?" Judy said with a shocked gasp. What're you gonna do?"

"Judy, Judy, relax, this is our little harmonica we're talking about… We taught her well," Jack added in rubbing his wife's arm trying to calm her down from her shocked state. He turns to his children, "Ten percent of your paycheck, where does it go?"

"In the bank," Monica and Ross said at the same time.

"There you go," Judy replied happily. "So she dips into her savings, that's what it's there for... She's gonna be fine.. aren't you sweetie?"

"Of course she's going to be fine, Mrs. Geller!" Rachel added in as Ross and Monica shoot her a look that she was unaware of. "She's just about to ask you two-"

Monica nudged Rachel and gave her an annoyed look.

"Nevermind," Rachel answered embarrassed again.

"Alright... And if you need a little extra, you know where to find it," Jack said standing up and walks over to his daughter. He pulls a quarter from behind her ear.

"Anything larger back there?" Monica hinted at her father.

…

Chandler and Phoebe walk into Central Perk. Chandler is still in a state of shock that he lost the bracelet Joey gave him. It was Joey's special present to him, and not only did he make fun of him and insult the bracelet, he lost it. Lost it. That was really bad, even though he hated it, it meant a lot to Joey and their friendship. How could he do this?

"I can't believe it," Chandler repeated again.

"Would you stop already?" Phoebe said rolling her eyes annoyed. "Get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay."

"Oh, you're right I, I should play in the hay!" Chandler snapped at Phoebe sarcastically sitting down on the couch. "Forget about the fact that I just dropped 400 dollars to replace a bracelet that I hated to begin with." Chandler continues with one last sarcastic comment, "Bring on the hay!"

Rachel comes up from behind the couch and startles Chandler, "Hey. I've got something that's gonna make you happy. Guess what Gunther found?"

Rachel holds up Chandler's bracelet, shocking Chandler and Phoebe.

"Hey now you have two," Phoebe looks annoyed. Phoebe sighs seeing his annoyed look and realizes. "Ohhhh, now you have two."

"What am I gonna do, huh?" Chandler asked as [

Joey walks in behind him.

"Hey," Joey said as Chandler stood up.

"Hey."

"How come you have two?" Joey asked noticing that Chandler is holding two identical bracelets. Chandler looks down and comes up with a great excuse out of this mess.

"Well this one's for you," Chandler said holding out the duplicate bracelet.

"Get out," Joey said upset, pointing to the front doors.

"No, I can't," Chandler said as he tries to think up a good story that Joey will believe. "No no, listen, I, I know how much this means to you and I also know that this is about more than just jewelry...:" Chandler puts the duplicate bracelet on Joey. "It's about you and me and the fact that we're…" Reading the bracelet plac, "Best buds."

"Wow, is this friendship?" Joey asked very childishly excited. "I think so. Check it out, we're bracelet buddies."

Shows the bracelet to Chandler and he sighed annoyed oblivious to Joey because he was so excited.

"That's what they'll call us," Chandler said sarcastically, but also in a sense, truthfully.

…

Chandler is talking to a man by the front counter. Ross is sitting on the orange couch, watching the two in pure jealousy. He wished that the man was him who was flirting with Chandler. Why did things have to go so terribly between them? Ross really wanted to punch that man in the face and tell him to leave Chandler alone. He really wanted to be with Chandler. But, he was ignoring the fact that Chandler didn't want to be with him.

"Would you look at that guy, I mean how long has he been talking to him?" Ross asked Rachel, his close friend who was standing by him, in the gap between the couches. Phoebe was sitting on the singular couch. "It's like, back off buddy he's a boss man not a geisha."

"I think he's OK," Rachel responded, watching Chandler and the man having a conversation.

Chandler laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder, which makes Ross even more jealous than before.

"Look at that, look at that, see how he's pushing him away and he won't budge," Ross said in an obviously jealous tone. "Alright, I'm gonna do something."

Ross stands up and starts to walk over to Chandler and the man. Rachel tries to call and stop Ross, "Ross, leave them alone! Come on! You are just going to embarrass yourself-"

Rachel realizes that Ross is too far ahead to hear her. She sighs annoyed, "Why do I even bother." Rachel starts cleaning up the coffee table and turns to Phoebe, "Hey Pheebs, do you want another coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," Phoebe replied nicely. Rachel smiled as she continued to clean up the table.

…

Ross walks up in the middle of their conversation, "Excuse me, are you Chandler?"

Chandler looks at him confused about what Ross is doing here. Is he trying to sabotage another chance at him dating someone… again? Chandler just looks at Ross, clearly starting to get embarrassed.

"What?" Chandler said very confused.

"I'm Ross Geller," Ross said as Chandler just stood there, confused of why he was doing this. "Wha, I'm, God in your add you said you were handsome, but wow."

"What are you, what are you doin'?" Chandler asked embarrassed by Ross' actions.

"Oh, oh my God, is this the wrong day?" Ross said continuing with his story. Chandler gave him an uneasy look, but Ross ignored it. "I don't believe it, uh, well, hey, I guess if it works out we'll, we'll have something to tell the grandkids."

"Sure will," The man said uncomfortably, backing away from Chandler. "I've uh, gotta go. Take care."

"OK, see ya later, nice meeting you," Ross said nicely before turning around to see an annoyed Chandler, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're welcome."

"What?" Chandler shot at Ross harshly.

"I was saving you," Ross replied trying not to let Chandler know that he was even the tiniest bit jealous of their conversation.

"Saving, saving, saving me from the nice conversation with the interesting man, saving me?" Chandler stammered upset that Ross ruined another man for him. When will he ever learn that they aren't going to be together?

"Oh, see from where I was sitting I uh…" Ross said, unable to think of a good excuse that Chandler would remotely believe is true. Chandler rolled his eyes and put a hand on the counter annoyed. He needed to get things straight with Ross now. At first he thought Ross would eventually give up and figure out that they aren't going to happen, but clearly that's not the case. Chandler knew even though how much it might hurt him and Ross, he needed to lay down the law and tell him that they are never going to happen.

"OK, Ross, listen to me, I am not yours to save," Chandler started to explain to him but Ross cut him off short.

"But, you are," Ross replied which made Chandler confused.

"What?"

"Uh, uh, well you're, umm, you're my lobster," Ross stammered which made Chandler even more confused.

"OK, you know what, are, are you being like, the blind date guy again?" Chandler questioned.

"No no, you're uh, you're my lobster," Ross started to explain to Chandler who gave him a confused look. "See um, lobsters, uhh, in the tank when, when they're old, uhh, they get with, uhh, they walk around holding the claws. In the tank, ya know, with, with the holding and…" Ross stopped talking because he knew he was just embarrassing himself, and he couldn't remember the whole Lobster story Phoebe told earlier today. Ross turned around to face Rachel and Phoebe, desperately wanting help here, "Uh Pheebs you wanna help me out with the, the whole lobster thing?"

Rachel puts her face into her hands feeling so bad for Ross, embarrassing himself the way he is. But Rachel know it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Do the claws again," Phoebe tried holding her hands like claws. Ross rolls his eyes and turned around to face Chandler.

"OK, forget, forget the lobsters OK," Ross said recovering from his embarrassment. "We're, let's talk, what about us?"

"Ross, there is no us, OK," Chandler snapped at Ross who refused to give up on hope.

"No, but-"

"No, listen to me," Chandler said emotionally trying to get it through Ross' head that he does not want to be with him. He needed to lay down the law so Ross will stop trying to win him back. "I fell for you and I get hurt, feeling cheated on. Then you fall for me and I somehow get hurt AGAIN. I'm tired of being hurt, Ross. That's what I had with Tracy, which was a main reason I left her! I-I can't go through this again. It's not worth it."

"Well, but, but-" Ross said but Chandler cut him off.

"NO but Ross!" Chandler said firmly. "We are never gonna happen, OK. Accept that!"

"E-except, except that what?" Ross said hopefully but Chandler sighed annoyed.

"No, no, ACC-cept that!" Chandler repeated in a firm tone, but slower that Ross would get the message through his head.

"Oh," Ross said completely heartbroken, feeling like crawling into a hole to cry emotionally. He left the coffee house without saying goodbye to Rachel or Phoebe. He didn't want to see anyone right now.

"I hate seeing them like this," Rachel whispered to Phoebe who is sitting in the singular sofa. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"You and me both," Phoebe whispered back.

Chandler stands by the front counter and sighs upset.

…

Monica and Ross are standing in the kitchen of her and Rachel's apartment.. Ross is filling out a check.

"Here you go, you can pay me back whenever you like," Ross said handing over the check to Monica. She looks at it and giggles.

"You have dinosaur checks?" Monica asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I mean, you get your money and you learn a little something, what's wrong with that?" Ross replied feeling insulted.

"Nothin', nothin', hey you're a cheapasaurus," Monica said stifling a laugh. She looked at her brother who looked offended. Monica stops laughing and sighs, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, thank you, I'm very grateful."

Rachel is standing in living room with Chandler and Joey. She pulls a huge bathing suit out of a box on the coffee table, "Hey, Mon, what is this?"

"Oh, um, that was my bathing suit from high school," Monica said feeling embarrassed. "I was uh, a little bigger then."

"Oh, I thought that's what they used to cover Connecticut when it rained," Chandler replied sarcastically as Ross sighed and Monica glared at him, annoyed. Joey pulls out a VCR tape from one of the boxes.

"Hey Monica, what's on this video tape?" Joey asked curiously. Monica shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, you got me, put it in," Monica said as Joey nodded and walked over to the VCR. Phoebe walks in through the front door cheerfully.

"Hi," Phoebe said as they turned on the tape. "Oh a video! Yay! I love watching home videos!"

Phoebe ran in and sat on the singular couch by Monica's room. Ross sighed as he walked in as well. Monica sat on the floor near her room with Rachel behind her, leaning against the singular couch. Joey and Chandler are sitting on the couch across from the TV set. Ross is standing behind them.

...

 **VIDEO TAPE:**

" _Over here Jack. OK. I see, Chandler's coming up the path... Oh doesn't he look handsome. Jack, get this," Judy said standing by the front door, as Chandler enters and smiles uncomfortably into the camera. Chandler has a wacky hairdo, and an earing._

 _..._

"Oh my God," Chandler said embarrassed, covering his mouth. Joey nudged Chandler and laughed, as well as everyone else.

"Hey dude, what's with your hair?" Joey asked chuckling.

"Oh, Ross and I were in a band together… and um-" Chandler started as his face turned red. "OK, I was wrong, my hair's what they used to cover Connecticut."

"You know what this is, this is Chandler and Ross getting ready for their end of the year college party," Monica replied excitedly.

"Oh," Chandler said happily.

"You know what, you guys, we don't have to watch this," Ross intervened, getting embarrassed.

"Oh yeah we do. C'mon!" Everyone said.

...

 **VIDEO TAPE:**

" _Get a shot of Monica," Judy said cheerfully looking around for Monica. "Where's Monica?"_

" _Over here dad," Monica said. Jack pans over and we see a torso taking up the whole screen._

" _Wait, how do you zoom out?" Jack asked confused. After a moment, he zooms out and we see an extremely overweight Monica eating a big sandwich. "There she is."_

 _..._

"Some girl ate Monica," Joey said surprised, pointing to the TV.

"Shut up, the camera adds ten pounds," Monica said.

"Ahh, so how many cameras are actually on you?" Chander teased as Monica rolls her eyes. Rachel puts her hands on her shoulders and squeezes them gently.

…

 **VIDEO TAPE:**

" _Where's Ross?" Monica asked eating her sandwich. She turns to her Dad who is still filming her. She rolls her eyes embarrassed. "Oh Dad, turn it off!"_

" _It is off," Jack lied. Monica sighs embarrassed enough already._

" _Dad, it is not," Monica said annoyed with a small smile. "What's with the red light?"_

" _It's the off light, right Ross?" Jack said turning around with the camera and couldn't see him anywhere. "Huh, where's Ross?"_

" _I'm coming," Ross said walking down the stairs in his dark blue suit and red tie Jack walks over and films Ross. Ross has a mustache and an afro. He smiles._

…

Everyone laughs heartedly.

"Lookin' good Mr. Cotter," Joey teased with a chuckle. Ross rolls his eyes.

…

 _ **Video Tape:**_

 _Jack is filming Chandler and Ross in the living room waiting for their dates to arrive so they can go to the party._

" _Um, you look cool," Ross managed to say, trying to keep his crush to himself. Chandler smiles small._

" _Oh, thanks," Chandler said smiling back. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. "So, uh, what are you gonna do this summer?"_

" _Oh, you know, I'm just gonna, I'm gonna hang out, work on my music…" Ross said trying not to blush because Chandler does look handsome. Chandler notices that his small necklace fell off onto the floor. He sighs annoyed and picks it up. He tries to put it back on, but he's struggling._

" _Oh man, my necklace keeps falling off," Chandler said annoyed trying to put it back on. "This is the third time today. Is something wrong with it?"_

" _Uh, hold on, let me see, I don't know," Ross said hiding his smile as he walked behind Chandler and tries to figure out the problem with his necklace. "So what're you gonna do-"_

 _The doorbell rings. Ross sighs as he clips Chandler's necklace back on and walks to the door. He opens it,_

" _Oh, hi Mary."_

…

"Oh my god, there's Mary Cann," Chandler said as Ross sighs.

"She's hot," Joey said as everyone rolls their eyes.

…

 _ **Video Tape:**_

" _Where's Holly, why isn't she here yet?" Chandler asked impatiently standing by the front door with Mary and Ross._

" _She'll be here," Mary said._

" _I'm sure Holly be here soon," Monica added._

 _Chandler groans as he sits down and puts his face into hands. Monica walks over and sits down next to him._

" _This is perfect," Ross whispers to Mary. "I'm going to kill her for doing this to him!"_

" _Ross, just give her a few more minutes," Mary said trying to remain hopeful, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't leave the house. "I'm sure she has a good reason for being late."_

" _Oh I'm sure of it, I didn't want to say anything, but Holly's only dating Chandler to make her boyfriend jealous," Ross admitted to Mary who gasped quietly in shock. "She probably stood him up to go back to him."_

" _Ross honey, are you sure?" Judy asked worried for Chandler._

" _Yeah, I overheard her conversation with her friends," Ross said to his mother._

" _Poor Chandler," Mary said feeling really bad for him._

…

"OK, you guys, ya know, I think we've seen enough, let's turn it off," Ross said already embarrassed enough to even get this far into the video, but to have Chandler find out at any moment what he was going to do to protect him.

"No, no, no!" Everyone said at the same time, continuing to watch.

"OK, fine, well I'm not gonna watch, alright!" Ross said firmly walking to the front door, full of embarrassment.

…

 **VIDEO TAPE:**

 _Ross gets angry and opens the door, "I'm going to track her down and-"_

 _Holly walks up the steps to find Ross standing at the doorstep, holding the door open._

" _Oh good, it's about time you showed up," Ross snaps. "Where were you?"_

" _I-" Holly tried but Ross cut her off._

" _Chandler's been waiting for you for 20 minutes," Ross fired at her. "Look, just answer me this. Do you care about him at all?"_

" _Um," Holly said nervously, but Ross rolled his eyes and scoffed._

" _Just as I thought, you are only dating him to get back at your ex-boyfriend," Ross snapped at her rudely. "I'm Chandler's best friend and do you know what I think? You don't know how lucky you are to have him. He's really funny, kind, and awesome…" Ross sighs holding back his tears. "... Anyways...You know what, you can just go. I am not going to stand by and let you hurt my best friend. No one deserves that. Just go."_

" _H-How did you know?" Holly managed to say, surprised._

" _Doesn't matter, just leave," Ross said closing the door as Chandler got up and walked over to him as well as Monica._

" _What happened, who was that?" Chandler asked curiously._

" _Look, I-I… Holly stood you up man, I'm sorry," Ross lied, to protect his friend from getting hurt even more by finding out the truth._

" _I can't believe she'd do that…" Chandler managed to say, upset as Ross rubbed his arm._

" _Oh, dear. Jack, how do I turn this off?" Judy asked holding the camera trying to find the button to turn it off._

" _Press the button," Jack replied, annoyed._

" _Which one?" Judy asked moving the camera around the room trying to find the button. "Which button, Jack."_

" _The button, the button!" Jack said more firmly._

…

The TV fades to black. Monica stood on her high knees and faces her brother who was by the door, surprised of the lengths he went through to protect his friend from getting hurt even more.

"I can't believe you did that," Monica said absolutely stunned. Everyone turns around facing Ross, floored.

"...Yeah, well…." Ross said quietly looking at his shoes, embarrassed.

Chandler couldn't believe Ross did that for him. He looks at Ross, gets up from the couch, walks across the room slowly, and stands in front of Ross. With both of his hands, he gently forced Ross to look at him, and kisses Ross passionately.

Everyone smiles at the newly formed couple. Rachel got so excited that she nudged Joey's back and mouthed, "Finally." All the others nod in agreement, watching the two.

They both broke the kiss and embraced tightly, never wanting to let go.

 _ **The end of part 5**_


	6. The One Where Rondler You know

Joey and Chandler enter their apartment with Chandler covering his eyes and Joey leading him.

"Alright, no peeking," Joey said leading Chandler towards the new recliners. He is acting like an overly excited child waiting for his parents to see his homemade gift. "No peeking, no peeking, no peeking!"

"Alright, alright, but you better be wearing clothes when I open my eyes," Chandler said sarcastically with his eyes closed as Joey rolled his eyes.

"Alright open your eyes," Joey replied with a giant grin on his face. Chandler opens his eyes to see two black leather recliners and a big screen TV. His eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw is hanging open wide, surprised and shocked. It felt like a dream come true.

"Sweet mother of all that is good and pure," Chandler managed to say, staring at the TV and recliners.

"Huh?" Joey said excitedly. " _Days of our Lives_ picked up my option!"

"Congratulations!" Chandler said with a smile.

"I know."

"Now we can finally watch _Green Acres_ the way it was meant to be seen," Chandler replied.

"Uh-huh," Joey said with a nod.

"So uh, which one is mine?" Chandler asked admiring the black, leather recliners.

"Whichever one you want, man," Joey said happily. "Whichever one you want." Chandler starts to sit in the chair closest to his bedroom but Joey startles him by saying, "Not that one!"

Chandler gets up and walks towards the other chair. Joey and Chandler both stand in front of their recliners and sits down.

"Ohh yes," Chandler said sinking right into the chair, relaxed.

"Ohh yeah, that's the stuff," Joey responded sinking right into the chair as well.

Chandler reaches for the footrest lever, "Do we dare?"

Joey nods, "We dare."

They both extend the footrests and nearly shout, "Aaahhhh." They also recline their chairs back, "AAAAHHHHHH."

…

Chandler and Joey are sitting in their recliners watching TV. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are there. Monica is standing in the middle of the two boys. Rachel and Phoebe are sitting on the two kitchen stools behind the boys.

"I can't believe two cows made the ultimate sacrifice so you guys could watch TV with your feet up," Phoebe said surprised.

"Well they were chair-shaped cows," Chandler said sarcastically sitting in his chair watching the big screen TV. "They never would have survived in the wild."

"This screen is amazing, I mean Dick Van Dyke is practically life-size," Rachel adds in, watching the TV.

"Woah!" They all said simultaneously.

"Rose Marie really belongs on a smaller screen, doesn't she?" Monica asked as the others all agree with a nod.

Ross enters Joey and Chandler's apartment.

"Hi you guys," Ross said happily.

"Hey," everyone said watching TV. Chandler turns around and gets up from the chair with the most biggest smile on his face, as well as Ross.

"Hey you," Chandler said holding his hands.

"Hey you," Ross responded. They locked eyes and couldn't stop smiling at each other, standing in front of the TV,

"Woah, hey, yo!" Joey screeched as Chandler and Ross snapped out of their daze, embarrassed and move over to the side of the TV, by Joey's room.

"So, uh, how was your day?" Chandler asked quietly feeling Ross put his hands around his waist and squeezed his waist gently which made him blush madly.

"Oh you know, pretty much the usual, uh, sun shining, birds chirping," Ross answered leaning his forehead against his, smiling at each other.

"Really?" Chandler replied in a seductive tone. "Mine too."

As Ross and Chandler were in this amazing moment, Phoebe interrupted it by chiming in, "Hey cool, mine too!"

Rachel looked at Phoebe and rolls her eyes unnoticed by her. Ross' beeper goes off in his pocket. Ross groans and turns it off, annoyed that he was interrupted during one of the very few romantic moments with his new boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ross said sarcastically and faced Chandler. "I got to get to the museum… So um, I'll see you tonight."

"OK," Chandler said blushing a little bit. They go to kiss but everyone's watching so Ross just kisses him on the top of his head and leaves quickly.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Monica walks up to Chandler in front of the TV curiously, "Tonight?"

"Hey, yo!" Joey screeched again and they move from out of in front of the TV by the kitchen Counter.

"What's tonight?" Rachel asked.

"It is our first official date," Chandler replied as the girls looked at each other excitedly. "Our first date."

"Oh my god, that's so great!" Monica said with a smile as Chandler tried to hide his large grin.

"You must be excited," Rachel adds in rubbing his arm.

"I don't want to brag, but yeah, I am," Chandler said going to the fridge to get a beer. Once he got it, he closed the fridge and walked back over to the women. "Don't you have that catering thing tonight, Mon?"

Monica nodded with a smile, "Yeah. My Mom got me this job."

"Oh god, I totally forgot!" Rachel chimed in putting her hands on either side of her head. "The catering thing! Shoot, Mon, I can't waitress, I have a date tonight as well!"

"What?" Monica said shocked. "Can't you reschedule? Rach, who am I going to get to waitress for me at the last minute?"

Phoebe perked up with excitement and raised her hand like a child, "OK, I can be a waitress, I can be a waitress!"

Rachel sighed in relief and placed a hand on her shoulder with a small smile,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. See Phoebe, Phoebe!"

Chandler raised his brow and looked at Phoebe curiously.

"Really Pheebs? Because, you know, you have to be an actual waitress."

"This can't be like your 'I can be a bear cub' thing," Monica adds in as well. Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed feeling a little bit insulted by her friend's remarks.

"I can _be_ a waitress," Phoebe said firmly, resenting her friend's comments. "OK watch this." Phoebe raises her voice, "Um, gimme two number ones, 86 the bacon, one Adam and Eve on a raft and rick'em!" She smiles and turns around facing her friends who looked at her, defeated. "la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la."

...

Dr. Burke's apartment. Dr. Burke answers the door for Phoebe and Monica. Phoebe's eyes pop out of her head, and couldn't help but stare at him, not expecting him to look so cute.

"It's James Bond," Phoebe whispered to Monica who nods unnoticed by Dr. Burke.

"Sorry we're late," Monica apologized, trying not to stare, but it's hard not to, considering how sexy he looks, especially with that thick, brown mustache, tan skin, muscular body, and oh god, that smile.

"Ah, that's OK, come on in," Dr. Burke said opening the door as Monica and Phoebe walked in. "Um, I'm sorry, is Monica Geller coming? I was told she was."

Monica smiled small, stammering her words because of her crush on him, "Dr. Burke, it, it's me."

Dr. Burke's eyes bugged out of his head, shocked and surprised. The last time he seen Monica is before she lost all that weight. Now, holy crap. She's beautiful. Her transformation from fat to… like a, well a model. Her smile, makeup, ...just wow. Dr. Burke snapped out of his daze, embarrassed by staring.

"Monica? My God you used to be so-" Dr. Burke tried but he shook his head, knowing that was starting to come out wrong. "I mean you, you, you, you must have lost like-" He shook his head again, composing himself. "You look great."

Monica blushed madly, "Thank you." She put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "This is my friend Phoebe. She's gonna be helping me tonight."

Dr. Burke smiled at her, "Hi Phoebe, nice to meet you." Phoebe just giggles when they shook hands, unable to put any words into her mouth.

"So, how ya been?" Dr. Burke asked.

"I've been great, just great," Monica said recovering from blushing hard a moment ago, and couldn't stop smiling. "How have you been?" Tilted her head, remembering she can't start flirting with him, he just got divorced. Now isn't the time to act on any feelings she has for him.

"Oh, well obviously you know Barbara and I split up, otherwise you wouldn't have done the head tilt," Dr. Burke said leaving Phoebe and Monica confused.

"The head tilt?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, since the divorce, when anybody asks me how I am, it's always with a sympathetic head tilt," Dr. Burke said explaining, and then demonstrated, "'How ya doin'? You OK?'"

Monica felt so embarrassed, and her face is turning red, "I'm sorry."

"No no, it, it's fine, believe me. I do it too," Dr. Burke said with a small smile reassuring Monica that she didn't do anything wrong. "I always answer with the 'I'm OK', 'I'm OK.'" Demonstrates by tilting his head, 'You sure?' He nods his head,'"Yeah, I'm fine.'" Back to normal. "Hey listen, I've got to set up the music. I got a new CD changer, of course the divorce only left me with 4 CD's to change."

Monica and Phoebe tilt their heads.

"Oh, that's too bad," Monica replied sympathetically.

Dr. Burke bobs his head, "I'll survive."

...

Chandler and Joey's apartment. Joey is still in his chair watching TV ordering a pizza. Chandler is getting ready for his date in the bathroom.

"Uh, two larges, extra cheese on both," Joey said on the phone watching TV. "But listen, don't ring the buzzer for 19, ring 20, Geller-Green, they'll let you in, OK."

Chandler walks out of the bathroom, and shakes his head annoyed that Joey would go through all this just to sit in his chair. Chandler walks to his bedroom to grab his black vest.

"If you buzz my door, there's no tip for you… OK, thanks," Joey said finishing the conversation and hung up. He looks at Chandler and smiles, "Pizza's on the way. I told you I wouldn't have to get up."

Chandler rolls his eyes and straightens his vest, "What if you have to pee?"

"Easy," Joey replied, "I'll cancel the sodas."

Chandler shakes his head and grabs his wallet on the kitchen counter, "Alright, I'm leaving. You have a productive night."

Joey waves from behind as he continued to watch TV. Chandler rolls his eyes and leaves the apartment.

...

Monica and Dr. Burke are in his kitchen talking.

"You've got to get back out there, it's your party," Monica said trying to encourage Dr. Burke to go back to his party instead of spending it with her.

"But they're so dull, they're All ophthalmologists," Dr. Burke replied leaving Monica confused.

"You're an opthamologist."

"Only because my parents wanted me to be, I wanted to be a sheriff," Dr. Burke explained as Monica crossed her arms over her chest feeling some sympathy towards him. Phoebe walks into the kitchen from the party, seeming visibly bored.

"That's funny, no," Phoebe said shaking her head slightly with a sigh."Cadillac, cataract, I get it, no I get it, you stay out there."

Dr. Burke looks at Monica who is surprised with her eyes . He shrugged his shoulders and gives a little hand gesture.

""See"?"

"Alright, I'll tell you what," Monica said trying to think of a plan on the spot, which is hard because he is so incredibly handsome. "I'll come get you in 5 minutes with some sort of um, kabob emergency."

"OK. You better," Dr. Burke said heading towards the door. "Oh God, here we go. Hey wanna see 'em go nuts? Watch this." He grabs some wine glasses and opening the door to the party, "Who needs glasses?"

Everyone laughs in the party room. As soon as Phoebe knew that Dr. Burke was far away that he couldn't hear them, she turned to Monica who couldn't stop smiling.

"You are so smitten," Phoebe said catching Monica off guard.

"I am not," Monica replied trying not to smile, but it was obvious she has a thing for Dr. Burke.

Phoebe rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Oh, you are so much the smitten kitten. You should ask him out."

Monica's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open surprised that Phoebe brought up that thought, "Dr. Burke? I don't think so. I mean, like, he's a grown up."

Phoebe shakes her head slightly crossing her arms over her chest, "So. You two are totally into each other."

"Phoebe, he's a friend of my parents," Monica explained knowing that acting on their feelings would be a terrible idea because of the age difference and the fact that her parents are friends with him. "He's like 20 years older than me."

"OK, so what, you're just never gonna see him again?" Phoebe questioned Monica who shrugged her shoulders.

"Not never," Monica said nervously. "I mean, I'm gonna see him tomorrow at my eye appointment."

"Didn't you like, just get your eyes checked?"

"Well yeah, but, you know, uh, 27 is a dangerous eye age," Monica said in denial of the real reason why she's going. Phoebe sighs as Dr. Burke

sticks his head through the door helplessly. "They're picking teams to play _Guess My Prescription._ Help me!"

Monica couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness.

…

Ross and Chandler unlocked the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment and walked in.

"C'mon, I'm not saying it was a bad movie," Chandler said walking into the kitchen. "I'm just saying, you know, it was a little. . . hard to follow."

Ross follows him and chuckles, "I told you there was going to be sub-titles."

Ross walks over and wraps his arms around him from behind. Chandler blushes madly unnoticed by Ross.

"I know, I just didn't want to wear my glasses on our first date," Chandler replied with a huge grin and turns around to face him. They look at each other attractively and they start kissing.

"Monica," Chandler mumbled as they were making out. Ross broke the kiss and looked at Chandler slightly confused.

"It would really help when I'm kissing you if you didn't shout out my sister's name," Ross said as Chandler stifled a laugh.

"Ross, I'm just checking," Chandler replied as Ross smiled slightly.

"Oh, and we better check for Rachel too."

They start searching the apartment for Monica and Rachel. They didn't want to go back to Chandler's place because Joey would still be sitting in his chair watching TV.

"Monica!" Chandler called out.

"Rachel!" Ross also called out.

"Monica!"

"Rachel!"

Chandler and Ross knew Monica and Rachel weren't home, yet. They turn around, and very slowly start walking up to each other. Since they're alone they start making out again. Chandler put his arms around Ross' neck, and Ross' hands work their way down until they're on Chandler's butt. Chandler starts laughing slightly against Ross' lips.

Ross broke the kiss and looks at Chandler confused why he was laughing.

"What, what?" Ross asked.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, that wasn't a turn on was it?" Chandler started as Ross looked at him slightly annoyed. "Right… it's just that I'm gay… you're gay.. and um… I never fooled around with a man before.."

"And that's, that's funny why?" Ross stammered, still slightly annoyed and confused.

"Well it's not, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous," Chandler responded feeling a bit embarrassed from laughing earlier and felt his cheeks flush. "I mean, it's you… and um, it's us. We are crossing the "more than friends" zone, it's kinda a big thing."

"I, I know it's big," Ross said still a bit annoyed that Chandler laughed. "I just didn't know it was uh, _ha-ha_ big."

Chandler sighs, "I'm sorry, ok, I'm good."

They start kissing, and Ross puts his hands on Chandler's back instead of his butt. Chandler starts laughing against his lips, again. Ross breaks the kiss upset and puts his hands on his sides.

"OK, what now?" Ross said flatly. "My hands weren't near your butt, if that's why you were all _ha-ha_!"

"I know, I know, I know," Chandler said, embarrassed again. "I'm sorry, I should not have laughed, that wasn't helping. Ok, ok, I'm good. I promise, I won't laugh again. Alright, you can touch my butt now, I'm good."

Ross shook his head and backed away, "No see now, now I can't because uh, I'm feeling too self conscious."

Chandler rolled his eyes, "Come on touch my butt."

"No!"

"Just one cheek."

"Nuh, uh, the moment's gone," Ross said shaking his head once again. Chandler sighed annoyed.

"Ok, do you just want to kiss again?" Chandler asked. "We don't have to have sex tonight."

"That's romantic," Ross said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on, just kiss me!"

"No."

"Touch my butt!"

"No!"

"Ross, will you shut up and grab my damn ass!"

"Wha-?"

...

Chandler and Joey's apartment. Joey is watching a Miracle Wax info-commercial sitting in his chair. Rachel is in the kitchen getting Joey a beer.

"Wow, look at that," Joey said pointing to the TV. "The car is on fire, yet somehow it's expensive paint job is protected by the Miracle Wax."

Rachel walks in from the kitchen and hands Joey his beer, and sees a Cheeto on his face. She rolls her eyes.

"You got a Cheeto on your face," Rachel said. Joey removes the Cheeto from his cheek and eats it. "

Ross enters Chandler and Joey's apartment.

"Hi," Ross greeted.

"Hey," Joey and Rachel replied. Rachel is sitting on a stool. Ross sits on the stool next to her while Joey is still sitting in his chair.

"What're you doin' here?" Joey asked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be out with Chandler?"

"That was 14 hours ago," Ross said sarcastically.

"So how'd it go?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"Listen, have you ever been uh, you know, foolin' around with someone and uh, they started laughin'?" Ross asked as Rachel looked at Ross with wide eyes, surprised.

"The only time that happened was in high school and my nose kept poking him," Rachel added in sarcastically. "That's when I got the nose job."

Ross rolls his eyes.

"He laughed at you?" Joey asked surprised as well, but still watching TV

"Yeah. It could have been worse. I could have been naked," Ross responded as they all laughed. Ross stopped laughing and sighed, "I don't know, I've been wanting this since College, ya know. And I just want it to be perfect and right and-"

Ross was caught off guard by the TV, confused, "Why isn't that laser beam cutting through the paint?"

"It's the Miracle Wax," Rachel said with a sigh.

"It certainly is a miracle," Joey said. Ross and Rachel look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Oh by the way, how was your date, Rach?" Ross asked.

Rachel smiled small, "It was good. I like him a lot. He's sweet and funny, and he said he's gonna call me."

Ross rubs her arm happy for his friend, "That's great news Rach. What's his name?"

"Henry."

"Hi you guys," Chandler said walking into his apartment.

"Hey," Joey said watching TV, he didn't even bother to turn around. Ross and Rachel rolled their eyes. Ross turns around and walks over to Chandler in the kitchen.

"Hey," Ross said flatly. Chandler could tell that Ross was annoyed about what happened, and felt guilty.

"Hi. Listen, I was um, thinkin' about-" Chandler started wrapping his hands in Ross'. But before he had the chance to continue, Joey interrupted.

"Listen can you guys uh, speak up, it's harder for me to hear you when you lower your voice," Joey said before Rachel hit his arm hard and gave him a disapproving look.

"Joey!" Rachel said sternly.

"What?" Joey asked rubbing his right arm.

"Hallway?" Chandler questioned quietly.

"Yeah," Ross responded with a nod.

Ross and Chandler go out into the hallway. Ross quietly shuts the door behind them.

"OK, listen, I'm sorry about last night and I really want to make it up to you," Chandler said seductively moving his hands on Ross' stomach to his chest.

"No, you, ya know there's no need to make it u... how?" Ross asked which made Chandler chuckle.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a um, a romantic dinner with um, candles and wine…" Chandler said putting his arms around Ross' neck, leaning his forehead against Ross '. "And then uh, maybe going back to my place for um, dessert…"

"Humm, that sounds, I don't, perfect.." Ross said putting his hands on Chandler's waist and pulled his flush against his body. They were about to kiss, but there was a loud bang at the door so Ross opens it back up to find a shoe has been thrown at it.

"What's this?" Chandler asked picking up the shoe.

"Could you get me a couple of beers?" Joey asked as Rachel smacked his arm again.

"Joey!" Rachel barked. "That was inappropriate!"

"Alright, fine, could YOU get me a couple of beers then?" Joey asked Rachel who rolled her eyes and walks away.

"Why do I hang out here?" Rachel asked herself quietly opening the fridge.

"Welcome to my world," Chandler chimed in as Rachel sighs.

...

Dr. Burke's office. Monica is there for her eye appointment. Monica is sitting in the chair, trying to maintain control of herself seeing how sexy Dr. Burke is in the dim light.

"I'm going to look into your eyes now," Dr. Burke finally said.

"Really?" Monica asked fidgeting with her fingers, extremely tense but happy that she's alone with her major crush.

"Yeah, that's my job," Dr. Burke replied as Monica took a deep breath. "Alright, look up." She moves her eyes to look at the ceiling. "Look down." Monica looks at the floor. "Now open your eyes." Monica opens her eyes and felt her heart beating very fast because her lips were inches away from his. She wanted to very badly kiss him, but it wasn't right. "Now look down, that's right, look into the light." Monica was trying so hard to steady her breath. "Now look at me. . . OK. Your eyes look good. Those are good eyes."

"Good, they feel good, in my head," Monica replied, obviously nervous, getting up from her chair.

"So, it's great to see ya."

"You too," Monica said.

"You too."

They both stood there looking at each other in awkward silence. Monica snapped out of her daze and sighs embarrassed.

"OK, um. Goodbye," Monica said heading towards the door but Dr. Burke called for her.

"Drops!"

"What?" Monica asked confused, turning around to face him.

"Drops. Here, they're free," Dr. Burke said giving her a couple of mini drop kits. Monica smiles small.

"Thanks," Monica said quietly, looking at the drops then back at him. God, he's so sexy. "So, I guess I better be going."

"Oh, OK, yeah. I'll see ya later," Dr. Burke replied snapping out of his thoughts as he opened the door for her. Monica took a few breaths and smiled.

"Thanks again."

Dr. Burke kisses her on the cheek, she returns the kiss, then they embrace in a full on kiss.

...

Chandler and Joey's apartment. Joey is still watching TV. Phoebe stands in front of the TV.

"I have got to get you lazy boy out of that chair!" Phoebe exclaimed annoyed, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, woah, hey, woah!" Joey screeched waving his hands around, as Phoebe stepped aside.

"You know you should go outside and be with the three-dimensional people!" Phoebe said firmly standing on the right side of Joey, near Chandler's bedroom.

"No, inside good, outside bad," Joey said in a low tone; eyes attached to the TV screen.

"You are so pathetic, I, oh-" Phoebe said started to scold Joey but she saw the TV screen and shouted, " **OH, XANADU! OH**!"

"Atta girl, have a seat!" Joey announced as Phoebe ran to the other chair and sat down. Chandler and Ross enter the apartment holding hands.

"Hi you guys," Chandler greeted.

"Hey," Ross also said.

"Hey," Joey and Phoebe said simultaneously.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and uh, say goodnight," Ross said getting annoyed that they won't even acknowledge that they were in the apartment.

"Goodnight," Joey and Phoebe said, not taking their eyes off the TV.

"Look at that, they won't even turn their heads," Ross said annoyed to Chandler who sighed.

"Alright you guys, I'm takin' off my clothes," Chandler announced to see if they would turn around, and not to their surprise, they didn't. Phoebe uses uses a dentist mirror to see Chandler.

"Naa, he's lying."

Chandler and Ross exchange annoyed glances as Monica and Rachel enter carrying food that's been delivered across the hall to their apartment.

"Stop sending food to our apartment!" Monica barked at Joey.

"Well, why're you All dressed up?" Ross asked his sister who shrugged.

"You're not the only one who has a date tonight," Phoebe said as she is watching the TV with Joey.

"What? You have a date? Who with?" Ross asked curiously.

"No one," Monica said instantly after Ross was finished asking. She didn't want to tell Ross, he'll get all protective and judgemental. Out of all the people she didn't want to tell was her own family which includes Ross. They won't like it thinking it's creepy and gross for two people dating at 20 years apart in age.

"C'mon, what's his name?" Ross asked again, getting curious why Monica won't tell him.

"Nothing," Monica replied refusing to make eye contact with Ross.

Ross rolls his eyes, "Come on, tell me."

"Alright, but I'm very excited about this OK, so you gotta promise you won't get All big-brothery and judgmental," Monica said finally making eye contact with him, worried about his reaction, but yet happy because she has a date with Dr. Burke.

"Oh, I promise, what?" Ross said.

"It's Richard Burke," Monica said instantly after Ross was finished talking.

Silence filled the room with everyone staring at Ross for his reaction. Monica felt her heart pounding because she couldn't read the expression on her brother's face.

"Who's Richard Burke?" Ross asked before gasping with a hand over his mouth. "Doc, Doctor Burke? You have a date with Doctor Burke?"

Monica sighs knowing this is exactly how she knew he would react.

"Why, why, why should that bother me? I, I love that man, he's like a uh, brother to dad."

Monica scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Here we go."

"No, I think it's great that he's like 50," Ross said trying to get over his state of shock, not really thinking of what he was saying. "I mean uh..he'll be an inspiration to men who are almost retired all over the world."

"Well for your information he happens to be one of the brightest, most sophisticated, sexiest men I've ever been with," Monica fired back with her hands on her hips, with a small glare.

"Doctor Burke is sexy?" Ross asked, confused.

"Oh God, absolutely," Rachel and Phoebe said simultaneously with huge grins. Rachel is on a stool and Phoebe is standing beside her. Chandler is in the kitchen surprised that he doesn't see what everyone else sees.

"Look at him, Ross!" Chandler intervenes as everyone stares, surprised for a moment. "You're gay, can't you see it? I'd love for him to take me out."

Ross rolls his eyes annoyed.

"You do know he's straight, right?" Monica said in clarification.

"I know, I know," Chandler said with a sigh. "But it sucks that people that sexy aren't gay." Ross nods in agreement, folding his arms. "I would die if he kissed me, you know?"

"Well, keep dreaming buddy," Rachel said patting him on the shoulder.

"I will, thank you very much," Chandler responds walking away from the counter in dreamland. The girls roll their eyes. Ross' beeper goes off and he takes a look at it with an annoyed expression.

"It's the museum again, can I, oh," Ross said walking into the living room to take the phone call.

"Ya know, Dr. Burke kissed me once," Rachel said with a grin. Chandler and the girls immediately look at Rachel surprised and shocked.

"When?" Monica questioned her friend.

"When I was um, 7, I crashed my bike right out in front of his house and to stop me from crying he kissed me right here," Rachel explains before pointing to the tip of her nose, trying not to blush.

"Oh you are so lucky," Phoebe said almost complaining.

"I know."

"Are you serious, that's all it takes to get a kiss from him?" Chandler asked as the girls turned to look at him bemused before he added something sarcastic, "I'll go out and slam the door on my nose, Monica get ready to run over and get your boyfriend!"

The girls roll their eyes as Chandler walks to the front door. They overhear an annoyed Ross on the phone.

"Woah, woah, woah australopithecus isn't supposed to be in that display!" Ross said angrily over the phone, pacing the floor. "No. No. No, n, homo-habilus was erect, australopithecus was never fully erect!"

"Well maybe he was nervous," Chandler sarcastically said quietly as they signed.

...

Museum of Natural History. Ross is fixing a display as Chandler is waiting patiently, standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

"Oh look, I can't believe this," Ross said angrily fixing a display. CLook, homo-habilus hasn't even learned how to use tools yet and they've got him here wi, with clay pots! Why don't, why don't they just give him a microwave?"

"Well clearly Ross, he'd have no place to plug it in," Chandler teased and began to laugh at his own joke. He realizes Ross is glaring at him, so he stops and sighs. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry this is taking so long, ya know, I, I, it's just it's longer than I expected, we will have dinner," Ross stammered feeling incredibly guilty to make Chandler wait for him. Their first date didn't work out the way he planned it, and didn't want to ruin another attempt at a perfect date. But this is just one of those unfortunate events.

"It's OK, it's fine," Chandler reassuring Ross with a small smile. Ross smiles back for a moment, then turns around and shouts in a upsetting tone,

"KARL!"

Ross leaves to find Karl. Chandler bends over and takes a peek under the loincloth of one of the display models. He's surprised what he sees.

...

Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica and Dr. Burke are sitting on the couch in the living room. He's showing her the pictures in his wallet.

"Wow, is that Michelle?" Monica asked surprised, looking at the picture Dr. Burke is showing her.

"Yep."

"I've not seen her since high school graduation," Monica explains to her date. "Oh my God, that night she got so dru-" She sees the look on Dr. Burke's face and felt that she was using the wrong choice of words. She gulped and her face was turning red, trying to think of another word to use. "...motional."

"Ya know, she's having another baby," Dr. Burke replied as Monica looks at him confused.

"I thought she just had one."

"No no, Henry's almost two and he's talking and everything," Dr. Burke explains as he gets out a picture of Henry and shows Monica. "Here. You know, the other day he told me he liked me better than his other grandpa. Now in All fairness his other grandpa's a drunk but still-"

Monica cut him off short of his rambling feeling tad uncomfortable, "Oh, you're a grandpa."

"Yeah," Dr. Burke replied as Monica sighs. "Are we nuts here?"

Monica shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe. I mean I'm dating a man who's pool I once peed in."

"I didn't need to know that," Dr. Burke responds feeling uneasy. "I guess 21 years is a lot. I mean, hell, I'm a whole person who can drink older than you."

"Yeah."

"So…?"

"So maybe we should just-" Monica tries to choke up trying to hold back her tears. Dr. Burke sees that, and finishes for her, so she doesn't have to.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe," Dr. Burke quietly said as Monica sighs, upset that this can't blossom into something more romantic.

"Wow, this really sucks," Monica replied fidgeting with her fingers so she doesn't have to look at him straight in the face.

"Yeah, it sure does," Dr. Burke said. They hug and it turns into a passionate kiss. Monica breaks it, holding onto his arms securely, forgetting everything they just said about stopping a romantic relationship between them.

"Well, we don't really have to decide anything right now, do we?" Monica asked hopefully, with a small smile.

"No, no, there's no rush or anything," Dr. Burke said in a complete daze. When they lean in to kiss again, they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Pizza delivery."

Monica groans upset that her amazing moment with Dr. Burke is gone.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill Joey and Phoebe!"

...

Museum of Natural History. Ross enters the display where Chandler is waiting. He looks at Chandler who is sitting on a display rock, patiently waiting for him. He felt so guilty for this long wait.

"Hey," Ross said, as Chandler turns to face him.

"Oh," Chandler responds standing up to stretch his legs.

"I'm done," Ross said guilty.

"Yeah well, you know what, so is uh, Sorrentino's," Chandler said taking a look at his watch.

"Wha, OK, I'm sorry, let's uh, why don't we find someplace else," Ross replied feeling so guilty for making Chandler skip dinner just for him. That wasn't fair.

"No, you know what, it's late, everything's gonna be closed," Chandler said walking up to Ross and rubs his arms gently, giving him a smile. "Why don't we just do it another night?"

"No, no, we won't," Ross said thinking of an incredible idea to make up for missing their dinner date. Chandler gives Ross a confused expression, releasing his hands off his arms.

"We won't?" He questioned his boyfriend. Ross shook his head and grabbed a fur pelt from the floor.

"C'mon," Ross said taking his hand in his and pulled him along.

"OK, that thing is dead right?" Chandler asked sarcastically as Ross rolled his eyes and continues to pull him along.

...

The museum planetarium. Ross and Chandler enter on the stage. Chandler is still confused about why they are here.

"What is this?" Chandler asked his boyfriend again, looking around the planetarium. "What are we doing?"

"Shhh," Ross said with a smile. "Do you want cran-apple or cran-grape?"

"Apple," Chandler responds. Ross spreads the pelt on the floor.

"OK, now, sit," Ross instructed. Chandler nods as he sits down on the fur pelt and gets himself comfortable looking around the area. "OK."

Ross starts the music system with a remote.

"Oh, God."

The stereo system booms out 'Billions of years ago.' Ross gets up and changes it to music to something more suitable.

"Sorry," Ross said sitting back down next to Chandler who smiles at him. They smile at each other before looking back up at the stars.

"Ah, so what are we looking at?" Chandler asked quietly.

"Well uh, you see that, that little cluster of stars next to the big one?" Ross explains pointing up at the stars

"That is Ursa Major."

"Really?"

"I've no idea, could be," Ross said turning over on his side to face his boyfriend. "Listen, I'm sorry I had to work tonight."

"Oh it's OK," Chandler said seductively, with a grin. "You were worth the wait, and I don't just mean tonight."

They both lean in and kiss briefly. Ross breaks it and looks at him curiously.

"You're not laughing," he stated.

"This time it's not so funny," Chandler said seductively as they start kissing again and start to undress. As Chandler tries to pull off Ross's tie he catches it in his mouth.

"Loosen the knot. Loosen the knot!" Ross muffled as Chandler loosens and pulls it over his head. Then they roll across the fur rug, and Chandler hears a noise thinking it was Ross feeling embarrassed of the little incident.

"Ah, oh God. Oh, Ross, oh that's OK," Chandler replied with a small smile to reassure him.

"What?" Ross asked before realizing what he meant. "Oh no, you just rolled over the juice box."

Chandler stifles a laugh, "Oh, thank God."

They start kissing again, starting where they left off earlier.

...

Museum of Natural History. The next morning Chandler and Ross are sleeping in the display under a fur, both fully naked. They both start to wake up. Ross smiles and kisses his earlobe.

"Hi," Ross whispered in his ear which made Chandler smile.

"Hi you," Chandler said feeling Ross' arms around him. He started snuggling his body against his. "I can't believe I'm waking up next to you."

"I know it is pretty unbeliev-" Ross started before looking up and immediately screeched, "aaaaah!" which alarmed Chandler.

"What?"

"We're not alone," Ross replied quietly as Chandler looked up and gasped. A church youth group is outside the display watching them. They pull the fur over top of them, completely embarrassed.

...

Chandler and Joey's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are still in the chairs, watching _Beavis and Butthead_. They're laughing along with the show when an alarm goes off.

"Is that the fire alarm?" Phoebe asked Joey.

"Yeah," Joey answers. He feels the floor. "Oh it's not warm yet, we still have time."

"Cool."

 _ **The end of Part 6**_


	7. Chapter 7: The One With The Second Date

_**This takes place in between the episodes: "The One Where Rondler… You Know" and "The One Where Joey Moves Out".**_

Chandler and Joey's apartment. Chandler is on the couch reading a book, while drinking a glass of water. The doorbell rung. Chandler gets up and answers the door. Ross is revealed to him holding bags and he is absolutely shocked.

"Ross?!" Chandler managed to say, both surprised to see him and wondering what he brought in those bags he was carrying. "What on earth-"

Ross just walked passed him and put the bags on the counter. He turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to me?" Ross asked teasingly with his arms around him. Chandler smiled and kissed him again.

"Hi," Chandler responds as Ross broke free of him. Chandler posed his question again, "What are you doing here? What's in the bags?"

"I know we have a date tomorrow night, but I couldn't wait that long," Ross explained as Chandler couldn't help but blush. "I wanted to cook dinner for you tonight."

"Oh Ross, that's so nice of you," Chandler replied in such awe that Ross wanted to cook for him. "But seriously, you didn't have to go through the trouble-"

"It was no trouble at all! I wanted to," Ross said cutting him off and kissed his cheek ever so sweetly. Chandler tried to hide his smile, but was unable to.

"Well in that case, what are we having?" Chandler asked snapping out of his daze of his handsome boyfriend.

In answer, Ross grabbed his hand and pulled him to the counter. He started to empty out the bags and explained further, "I wanted to make you my favorite dish, Halibut Sliders and Alfredo pasta. I know you don't have a favorite German dessert yet, So I thought we go with mine, a light german chocolate pie."

Chandler was absolutely floored. Ross has told him that his family history is part German, and wanted to tell him all about it. He wanted Chandler to know all about him, including his family ancestry and what food his family enjoyed. Then there was the word, "yet". That word started to make his heart race, feeling that Ross was thinking about their future. He didn't want to give Ross the satisfactory that he was still having trouble with relationships and scared about theirs. But it was very sweet that Ross wanted to be with him all the time.

"Wow, that sounds very good," Chandler said with a small smile. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Pulling Chandler flush against his body, he whispered, "I made sure I got extra for Joey, but I'd be lying if I said I wanted him here ALL night."

While Chandler was touched that Ross would also think about Joey, his heart sped up at the thought that Ross wanted to be alone with him in the apartment, that had both comfy couches and beds. Although they only slept together once, Chandler is still getting used to the fact that he's gay and sleeping with Ross. His college best friend. This was all still very new to him. Chandler really didn't want to screw their relationship up and risk their close friendship along with it. Trying to compose himself, he finally replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well don't worry, Joey is visiting his sisters. He won't be back until tomorrow. We have the whole place to ourselves."

Ross saw a combination of anxiousness and excitement in Chandler's eyes at the thought of being alone in his apartment for the first time. Of course Ross didn't want Chandler to get the wrong idea of his intentions for the evening. He didn't want him to think it was all about having sex again.

Ross gave an innocent smile to cool down the tension Chandler obviously had, "Good. Now have a seat and keep me company while I work."

Chandler nodded and sat down on the stool across from Ross in the kitchen. Chandler glanced at everything as Ross began to work, but his eyes fell on the small bottle of rum.

"Rum?" Chandler raised his eyebrows. This was the perfect time to tease Ross and change the subject. "Ross, are you going to ply me with alcohol so you can take advantage of me? What kind of man do you think I am?"

Chandler knew that Ross was hopelessly romantic and a very passionate man. That was a couple things that made Chandler want to be with him. One thing he has noticed over the past week was that Ross was quite protective and possessive of him; always wanted to make sure he was safe. Although that is very sweet and comforting, it makes Chandler worry that they'll have problems when Ross starts to get jealous of a friend or co-worker. Chandler wiped the worry from his mind and smirked at Ross.

Ross rolls his eyes and smiles at him.

"Maybe," Ross said before laughing to reassure Chandler that he wouldn't do that to him. "I thought we needed something special to drink with dinner."

As Ross worked, the two talked comfortably. Chandler was telling him about his book, and Ross talked about things going on at the museum. Closing the oven door, Ross looked around to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. Seeing that everything was set, he turned to Chandler.

"There," Ross said facing Chandler feeling satisfied. "Now we just need to wait until it's done."

"And what do you suggest we do while we wait?" Chandler asked his boyfriend as he came around to his side with a mischievous look on his face.

"I have an idea."

Ross pulled Chandler off the stool and led him to the couch in the living room. Ross sat on the couch and pulled Chandler onto his lap, causing Chandler to get surprised.

"Ross, what are you doing?" Chandler said with a small gasp of shock that Ross wanted to be this close and intimate now. "This isn't the theatre. We have the whole couch! I could sit next to you!"

"Nuh uh," Ross replied wrapping an arm around his waist to keep Chandler from moving away. "I want you right here."

Chandler blushed as Ross stroked his cheek, before bringing it forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. When their lips met, Chandler threaded his fingers through Ross' greasy, thick black hair as Ross put a hand on his waist and brought him in closer. Chandler couldn't help but moan remembering how wonderful it felt at the theatre the night before. Hearing his moan against his lips, spurred Ross on even more. He traced his kisses down to his neck muttered everything in his heart for Chandler, knowing he can't hear it. Things were starting to heat up until they heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

Chandler laughs hearing Ross groan in annoyance and playfully pushes him away to get off his lap, "I think dinner's ready."

They both got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Honey, I-" Ross said feeling blood quickly rushing to his cheeks, half embarrassed of trying new nicknames for his boyfriend. He was also nervous of his reaction because of how Chandler is with relationships.

Chandler looks at Ross almost dumbstruck, "Honey?"

"I, I thought we could call each other Honey, sweetie, stuff like that," Ross responded nervously, looking down at his feet, clearing his throat. He spoke very softly, hoping he isn't scaring Chandler away. "But if it's too soon, I understand."

"No, no, It's ok," Chandler instantly said seeing the worried look on Ross' face. He could tell that Ross was nervous that he was pushing him away by rushing things. He wanted to show Ross that he isn't going anywhere, so he walked forward and gave him a gentle hug. Ross received the embrace and put his hands on the small of Chandler's back, resting his chin on Chandler's shoulder.

After a moment, Chandler broke the embrace and weakly smiled at Ross, "It's going to take time to get used to, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Ross questioned unable to read the expression on his face.

Silence filled the room.

"… Yeah, I am," Chandler finally said breaking the silence, burying his hands deep into his pants.

Look, I know how you are with relationships and I get it," Ross answered honestly so they wouldn't be keeping things from one another. He gave Chandler a smile. He loves Chandler but he wouldn't dare tell him that now, it's way too soon. Not after him being scared of using nicknames for each other. He will wait for as long as it takes for Chandler to be comfortable and not afraid of their passionate relationship. He needed to counsel and sooth Chandler so he doesn't worry all evening. "I wouldn't force anything on you. There's no rush. We have all the time in the world. You do know that, right?"

Ross walks into the kitchen and takes out the halibuts and puts the tray on the counter.

Chandler looks at Ross and thinks how the hell did he get lucky to have Ross. He's so perfect and he's so imperfect compared to him. He thanks the universe every night for bringing them together. Chandler had an idea of how Ross feels about him and it does scare him a bit, but there would be no way in hell he would walk away from what they have. Ross is just so considerate of his feelings that it makes everything seem less scary.

"I know," Chandler quietly said reaching for his hand across the counter and squeezed it. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"You don't need to thank me, I understand," Ross said reassuringly that Chandler doesn't have to worry about how he feels about all this. Ross really does understand.

They give each other a smile.

"Ok, um, why don't you get the drinks ready then?" Ross said changing the subject, releasing his hand from Chandler's.

"Ok," Chandler said planting a kiss on his cheek which made Ross smile and blush.

When everything was ready, Chandler and Ross sat side by side at the dining table just off the kitchen. Chandler looks over at the rum bottle on the table and smiled.

"Wow, you are right. This is special! What kind did you get?"

"It's called mojito," Ross explained to his boyfriend. "A rum drink with mint and lime."

Chandler picks up his drink and takes a sip, "Oh, that is so good! You will have to buy this again when Joey gets back tomorrow. He will definitely like it."

They picked up their sliders and started eating them.

"These sliders are amazing, Ross!" Chandler mused with excitement after taking his first bite. "When did you ever learn to cook like this?"

"Well, I helped my Mom in the kitchen a lot when Dad worked," Ross answered him with a faint blush on his cheeks appreciating Chandler's input more than anything. "She taught me everything I know about cooking."

"She definitely taught you well," Chandler complimented with a smile, reaching for his hand and squeezed gently. "This meal is so good."

"Aww, thanks honey," Ross replied blushing even harder. He leaned in and kissed him briefly.

After dinner was eaten, Ross smiled at him.

"Why don't you start the dishes while I make dessert?" Ross said getting up from his chair and walked into the kitchen to put the chocolate pie into the oven.

Chandler laughs and starts collecting the dishes. He thought of something to tease him with.

"I don't think I'll have room, but I wouldn't want to let all your romantic efforts go to waste."

Ross smiles and shakes his head with and eye roll.

After Chandler was finished with the dishes, he wiped his hands off with the dish towel and looked over as Ross was sprinkling some sugar on the pieces of pie.

"All done."

"Wow," Chandler said amazed at the chocolate pie before him on the counter. "That looks so good, Ross."

"Well, my family history is part German, so I decided to make a light chocolate German pie," Ross explained taking the pie over to the table and placed it down. "They make the best chocolate in Germany, you'll love it."

Ross walks back to put the plates down on the dining table.

Chandler looked at him with wide eyes, dumbstruck by his choice of words. Did Ross just imply that he wanted to take him to Germany? Chandler gulped and sat down along with Ross. Desperately wanting to change the topic from Germany to the pie instead, he sat down and quickly took a bite of his pie.

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable!" Chandler said with his mouth full, moaning of how sweet and delicious the pie is.

Ross chuckles, "I knew you'd like it."

"I never had German chocolate before," Chandler admitted, taking another bite.

"It's my favorite chocolate."

They sat in silence eating their pieces of chocolate pie.

"Ross?" Chandler began to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Ross said with his mouth full.

"When we were um, kissing, uh, what were you whispering to me?" Chandler nervously asked bashfully.

Ross almost choked, surprised of what Chandler asked him. Panicking, he tried to come up with a lie that'll convince Chandler and move on. There was no way in hell he could admit his intense feelings to Chandler now. That would scare him away and he'll be devastated if he ruined their relationship.

"Uh, um," He paused briefly then he started rambling, "I was just telling you how much you mean to me and, uh, stuff. Sometimes my brain goes off and I whisper, um, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"it's ok," Chandler said cutting him off, being reassuring. "Don't worry about it. I don't get uncomfortable, in fact, it's kind of sexy."

Desperately wanting to change the subject, he looked around for something for them to do for the rest of the evening besides sex. He thought maybe they'd go to the movie, as their first public date.

"Well… we gotta get moving if we want to make the movie," Ross answered standing up to grab his coat from the hooks on the wall next to the door.

Although Chander was happy to go out for their date, but he couldn't help but tease him about the idea. He stood up putting the dishes away in the sink. He turned around and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Movie? When did I agree to a movie?"

"When you let your boyfriend inside your apartment," Ross teased back, putting on his coat.

Chandler laughed at the comment, "Touchè."

He was about to go get changed, but Ross stopped him by putting a hand on his arm and pulled him back. Shocked at the action, Chandler turned around and softened seeing a smirk on Ross' face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get changed," Chandler replied. "Unless you want me there naked."

Ross rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Who cares what you wear, it's just the movie theatre," Ross responded as Chandler shot him a cold glare. "No one's going to pay attention to you anyways."

Chandler put his hands on his hips very annoyed at Ross' choice of words. He challenged him by replying, "And what do you mean by that?"

Ross thought it was cute how Chandler gets mad, especially now.

"Ok, not exactly everyone," Ross answered rephrasing his sentence to suit Chandler's expectations. "Someone in particular might, though."

Ross placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and winked at him. Chandler tried not to blush. It was impossible to stay annoyed at him now.

Chandler managed to roll his eyes and respond sarcastically, "Alright, you wiggled your way out of that one, buster."

Ross laughs at Chandler's response, "Let's go, we're gonna be late."

Chandler smiles and grabs his coat from the hooks. They leave the apartment, hand in hand.

* * *

They walked back inside Chandler and Joey's apartment from the movie theatre. Ross shut the door behind them.

"I has a great time tonight," Chandler admitted to his boyfriend as he took off his coat and placed it on the hooks.

"Uh, yeah me too," Ross replied a little nervously. He didn't know what to do next, to finish off the night. Did Chandler want to have sex again or is he to exhausted? It was late and didn't know how to ask him. "We should do this again sometime."

Chandler innocently smiles, "I'd like that."

"You meeting me at the museum tomorrow night?" Ross asked.

"Yes, so you can show me what you've been working on. I'm looking forward to it."

Ross smiles and sighs in relief, "I'm glad."

Silence filled the room as Chandler snapped out of his daze upon his handsome boyfriend. He tried to hide his red face of embarrassment from staring.

"Um, do you want to sit down or…?" Chandler choked out before being interrupted by Ross.

Taking Chandler's red face as a hint, he smiled relieved, "Yes, but not on the couch."

Chandler looks at Ross confused for a moment.

"What do you mean not on the-"

Chandler was cut off mid-sentence by Ross who takes his hand and pulls him towards his room. They stop in front of the door.

"Are you feeling up to doing… stuff?" Ross asked seductively to Chandler as he stroked his cheek.

Chandler instantly fell in a daze and managed to mutter, "Uh huh."

They chase each other playfully into his room and shuts the door.

 **The end of Part 7**


End file.
